Like, Lust, Love, or All the Above
by tooblondforu
Summary: Tori left Hollywood Arts with no explanation to anyone but Andre. When Beck and Tori meet again four years later, she has a small surprise for him, a four year old that looks a lot like Beck kind of surprise.
1. Preview

"Have you seen Tori?" Cat asked me worriedly.

"No," I responded calmly, while my insides burned with gut-wrenching guilt.

"I haven't seen her all day, and she isn't responding to my text…actually I haven't see her all weekend, maybe she got killed by a hobo on the way to school, or maybe she was abducted by aliens or maybe—"

"Or maybe," Jade said interrupting Cat's rant, "Vegas' just sick."

"No she would have responded to my text…" Cat worried her bottom lip and checked her phone. "See!" She shouted shoving the phone in Jade's face, "No response! No new text! No call! No nothing!" Jade slapped Cat's phone away from her and rolled her eyes, I however couldn't respond as a fist hit my face, and blinding pain overtook the guilt.

"What the hell man?" I shouted at Andre.

"It's all your fault!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about man? Calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Oliver! I know what you did and now she's gone!" My stomach churned.

"What are you talking about?" Cat asked.

"He knows!" Andre shouted his face contorted in a mixture of pain and fury, "he knows and now my best friend is gone, and she won't be coming back and it's all his fault!"

"What did Beck do to Tori? Why isn't she coming back?" Cat questioned.

"I can't say, all I can tell you is that Tori's left Hollywood Arts for good."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: first thing first sorry for the delay you guys! My life has been crazy hectic with O chem., friends, and life in general really! But I'm back. The tallies are in and Tori and Beck will have a….**

I scratched my jaw as if it still ached, as I remembered the day Tori Vega walked out of my life without a backwards glance. I shook my head to clear it of the memories, but that only made more memories swim to mind. Tori smiling, Tori laughing, Tori and I kissing, Tori and I—

But I couldn't think about that. That was four years ago, I would never see Tori again. My heart twinged at the idea, but I had lived without Tori for four years, it's not like I thought about her lips on mine everyday, or the feel of her under me every night—

_F*ck Beck! Stop it! You're only torturing yourself. _I shook my head once more and continued on my way down the hall, pointedly not looking at Tori's old locker again. I couldn't be thinking about four years ago, I needed to pay attention to the here and now, and the here and now was working on my show and part time teaching at my old high school, Hollywood Arts.

I walked to the teachers lounge and saw everyone sitting at the long table and talking all at once. Mr. Sikowits flagged me down. Even after graduation, I still couldn't call him Erwin, the thought made me shudder. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hey Oliver, have you heard the new?" He asks. My utter confusion must have shown on my face because he answered, "They're talking about opening up Hollywood Arts for grades Pre K- 12."

"Really?"

"Yes, I've decided if they finally put the coconut milk in the Asphalt I will go along with it."

"I…uh…would it change anything for me?"

"Always thinking about yourself," Sikowits says shaking his head in disappointment, but he gives me a sly smile and wink.

Lane, who was now the principal of Hollywood Arts, stood at the head of the table and called to order our meeting.

"You might have all been wondering about the constriction and addtions added to our school during the summer. Well, we have decided to open up Hollywood Arts for grades, Pre K-12. We would be adding, of course, more classes, and bringing in more teachers. This change will come at the beginning of fall semester, and I hope all of you will be accommodating not only to the new students and parents but the new teachers as well…"

I started to tune him out after that. Hollywood Arts preschool? I couldn't imagine Sikowits with four year olds. I bit my lips to keep from laughing. We only had two weeks to prepare for this, why was he just informing us now?

"…some old students from Hollywood Arts have volunteered to help us through our transition. Mr. Harris and Mr, Shapiro, and Ms. Valentine and Ms. Vega…"

And then the world stopped turning, and my breathing failed. Tori Vega was coming back to Hollywood Arts!


	3. Chapter 2

I walked into Hollywood Arts on the teacher's first day of school. Tomorrow was the first day of classes, but I wasn't too worried about that. Today was the first day in four years that I would be seeing Tori Vega again. What do you say to someone who left without a word four years ago? What do you say to a friend who you haven't seen or heard form in four years? What do you say to the girl you cheated on your girlfriend with?

"Beck!" I heard someone scream, I turned just in time to see a flash of red hair.

"Hey Cat." I smiled as Cat tackled me.

"Oh my gosh we're going to be working together! Can you believe it? How weird is that? They told me I'd be handling the first graders! Oh they are so cute! How are you doing? How's Jade? How's your TV series, The Good Life? Did you know that Robbie, Andre and—"

"Hey Beck, Cat," Rex interrupted.

"SH! Rex you interrupters Cat!"

"Like she would've shut up otherwise!"

"I'm good, Jade's good, The Good Life is good too," I smiled at Cat, "so do you know where—"

"Andre is on his way!" Cat announced showing me the text.

"Will Jade be teaching here?" Robbie asked politely.

"Er…no…Jade and children don't really get along."

"Huh, I would've that that since—"

"Hey guy," Andre, says," look who I brought with me." He said pointing over his shoulder. I took in a deep breath and glanced over, my heart fell to the ground…what was Trina doing here?

"Hey guy," Trina waved.

I slapped my palm to my forehead, "You're Miss Vega."

"Well duh!"

Inside my feelings were at war, on one hand I was ecstatic, Tori wasn't coming, on the other hand I was devastated, because Tori wasn't coming.

"Yeah, I actually have to go talk to Lane and remind him of how much I have to offer, and how much the kids of this school could profit form seeing what real talent is." Trina said brushing past us.

I caught Andre's eye and we laughed silently, it's like old times. "Hey man," I smiled taking Andre's hand in mine and leaning in for a bro hug.

"Hey Oliver," Andre smiles.

"So why did Trina have to go talk to Lane?" Cat asked.

"Tori had an emergency at home," Andre said tightly.

"What is she okay? Is she here? How is she?" I ask.

"She's fine, anyways Beck I really think you should just leave Tori—"

"Why isn't she here Andre' isn't she teaching the preschoolers?" Cat asked concern etching her face, "maybe the hobo's got her, or maybe—"

"Wow de ja vu," I muttered, "wait didn't Trina say she was teaching the Preschoolers?"

"No, Lane's not stupid." Rex answered, " It's Tori's job, maybe after all these years she'll finally take me up on dinner."

"Ah, Misters Harris, Oliver and Shapiro, and Ms. Valentine, I am here to inform you that Ms. Vega will be on her way, she is running a little, at least that is what they other Ms. Vega's told me." Mr. Sikowits said, "Well if you need me I'm going to the Asphalt for some coconut milk."

"Wait so Tori's really coming back then?"

"Of course she is," Cat informed me, "Oh I can't wait to see her! Do you think she'll remember me?"

"Cat of course she'll remember you, it's only been four years." I assured her.

"No I meant—"

"Look Beck can I talk to you?" Andre interrupted.

"Sure man," I said as he led me to the janitor's closet. I smiled fondly of the memories in here, ah good times.

"Look man, it's hard enough for Tori to come back here, she doesn't need you chasing after her."

"What are you talking about Andre? I'm with Jade we've been together for six years now—"

"It's not like you haven't cheated before." He retorted.

"She told you?" I accused quietly.

"Don't get mad at her, she had to tell me. She's my best friend…I thought you were my best friend too. Just please for Tori's sake, try to forget you love her."

"I don't—"

"Beck, really? You gonna lie to me?" Andre asked.

"I can't just stay away from her Andre she's my friend too!" I changed the subject.

"Just don't expect the same Tori from four years ago. She's changed, we've all changed, just forget you love her okay?"

"I'm with Jade, I'm not gonna screw that up."

"Cause if you hurt my girl again, I will punch you again." Andre threatened. I rubbed my jaw, even though it was my heart that ached.

"I promise if I hurt Tori again you can punch me as many times as you like."

"Good. Glad we could have this talk." Andre smiled at me.

I smiled back. "So we good?" I asked.

"Yeah we cool." Andre nodded

"Alright then." I smiled, bro hugging him again as we walked back over to Cat and Robbie.

"Tori!" Cat screeched in my ear. I turned around and my heart leapt into my throat. She was even more beautiful than I remembered, and she took my breath away. I shook my head remembering what I had just promised Andre, and Jade too of course.

"Hey Cat." Tori said with a smile as she walked over to us hugging Cat, Robbie, and Andre, leaving me for last.

"Beck," she said coolly, "long time no see guys."

"Where is she?" Cat insisted.

"Who?" I asked dumbly.

"She's in the car, I just wanted to get to Lane before Trina could do any damage." Tori answered Cat.

"Oh I'll go get her!" Cat squealed.

"Okay but the safety word is tuna fish!" Tori called after her.

"Safety word?" Robbie asked.

"Who's in the car?" I asked again.

"Sorry but I need to go save Lane form my sister. She's mad he didn't pick _her _to teach the preschoolers." She said rolling her gorgeous warm brown eyes. As she ran towards Lane's office her arm brushed against mine gently, but the place she touched burned a while after.

"What's a safety word?" Robbie asked again.

"Who's in the car?" Before Andre could answer either of us Cat had retuned holding the hand of a little girl who was sucking her thumb. She couldn't have been more than five or younger than three and must have been related to Tori because they looked almost identical.

"Maddie," Andre scolded the little girl, "what did your mom tell you about sucking your thumb?" I looked at Andre confused, how did he know Tori's relative, and why was he was scolding her, but he only had eyes for Maddie.

"Tha' on'y liddel babies suck der tumbs." She responded.

"Exactly and are you a baby?" Andre questioned sternly.

"No," she responded indignantly, or at least as indignant as toddler could be, "I'm a big girl now!" She smiled up at him as she removed her thumb form her mouth. Maddie looked around at Robbie, Cat, and finally me with great curiosity. As her eyes landed on mine I couldn't contain the gasp that escaped my lips, her eyes were they exact shade of brown as Tori's, and with all her depth.

"Why is she here?" I asked Cat.

"W—well…" she faltered.

"Cause mommy had to wok today." Maddie answered for her,

"Your mommy's here?" I questioned. "I didn't know one of Tori's relatives worked at Hollywood Arts."

"About that—"

"Mommy!" Maddie shouted as she ran, or toddled past Andre and Cat behind me. She tripped over my foot but I caught her before she fell.

"Maddie," I heard Tori's voice command, "what do you say?"

"Tank you." She smiled up at me and my heart melted.

"Mommy," Maddie repeated, I looked around for the adorable girl's mother but I didn't see anyone. " The lady with the wed hair said her name is Cat, but she no look like fuffy!"

Tori laughed, "Her real names Caterina," Tori explained to Maddie, "we just call her Cat. Just like your real name is Maddison but we call you Maddie"

"Ohh," Maddie responded. I smiled; this girl would have me wrapped around her finger soon. Maddie walked her way towards Tori who bent down and opened her arms to pick Maddie up. She kissed her soundly on the cheek.

"So what do you think of Hollywood Arts?" Tori asked her, "Do you think you'll have fun coming to work with mommy everyday?"

"Uh huh," Maddie smiled.

"Good because this job is perfect. Not only is the money good, and free daycare, but mommy gets to spend the whole day with you!"

"Wealwy?" Maddie asked her eyes wide.

"Really" Tori smiled. "Oh," Tori said looking at mine and Robbie's confused faces, "Beck, Robbie, this is my daughter, Maddison."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: He guys wow didn't think I would get this done today but here it is! I've been busy with midterms, drunken roommates not allowing me to sleep, and much more craziness. If you review I will send you a message asking you a question about the next chapter! I hope you enojy!**

The air in my lungs left, and the world began to spin. Tori? Victoria Vega? _My_ _Tori_ had a child? The word "daughter" hung in the air echoing in my head. I had the sudden urge to find the man responsible and rip him limb from limb…starting with the appendage that started this whole mess.

"Wow!" Rex exclaimed, "does she have a daddy or do I still have a chance?"

"Rex" Robbie scolded. "Not in front of the c-h-i-l-d."

"What?"

"I don have a daddy." Maddie answered the puppet.

"Great so din—" but Rex's offer was cut short when Robbie threw his hand over his mouth.

"I'm putting you in the backpack!" He threatened.

"What no!" Rex's whines became muffled as Robbie shoved him in his bag. Maddie giggled and clapped her hands. "Mommy he's funny."

"Yeah, hilarious," Tori remarked.

"But not as funny as the tickle monster!" Andre exclaimed as he grabbed Maddie from Tori and began to tickle her stomach causing Maddie to giggle louder.

"What did she mean she doesn't have a daddy?' Cat asked scrunching her nose.

"Just that he's not a part of our lives, he never has been, never will be." Tori shrugged nonchalantly, but I could tell there was more to it than that. I looked at Maddie giggling in the arms of Andre with a twinge of jealously. Jade and I would never have that. My jealousy soon turned into anger, how could anyone not want that precious child? She was adorable, and had already stolen my heart in the manner of minutes. God help the asshole when he found him, I mused.

"Oh," Cat said stupidly, "well Tori I think we should have a party for you and Maddie returning to Hollywood!"

"I don' think that's a good idea Cat."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat asked shrilly.

"Just— I mean," Tori faltered, " I can't find a babysitter on such short notice, and we haven't exactly settled in and—"

"Just bring her along! I promise it will be fun! I'll do all the preparations! You don't have to do anything but show up! We'll get everyone together, you, me, Andre, Robbie, Beck, Jade, Sinjin… remember how much fun our last party at Hollywood Arts was?" I caught Tori's eyes her blush telling me she remembered that night just as well I did. I smirked.

"Oh, fine Cat you win." Tori said throwing her hand up in defeat.

"Great! How about this Saturday? We can have it at the school!" Cat trilled on but my mind wandered to the last Hollywood Arts party Tori had ever attended.

* * *

_ We were all gathered outside of Hollywood Arts for the Welcome Back to School Social. Somehow someone had brought alcohol into the party without any of the adults finding out. I had just broken up with Jade, again, and was pitying myself instead of having a good time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Tori dressed in a beautiful off the shoulder dress that made me look at her as more than a friend. I watched as she talked to some guy and felt a pang of something. I tried to describe the feeling of wanting to walk over to Tori and whisk her away form the idiot she was talking to. Making him and every other guy know that she was mine. I startled…I was jealous? I hadn't felt that in a while, I never got jealous over Jade. I pounded one more beer. When I finished it I tried to put it back on the table but found it difficult because the table was swaying._

_ "Psst! Tori," I waved her over she walked away from the guy towards me and I smirked at him. "Tori why is the table swaying?"_

_ Tori giggled, "The tables not swaying you are! I think, Mr. Beckket, you've had one to many!"_

_ "No! That can't possibly be true. I only had." I looked down at my fingers trying to count, "shit, I should probably stop." I conceded._

_ "Yeah probably." Tori smiled at me._

_ I pulled her into a hug then whispered in her ear, "Say, what do you say me and you get out of here?" _

_ She looked at me quizzically for a moment." Yes!" she exclaimed pulling me inside the school. She looked back at me, and my breath caught in my throat. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. The way her brown eyes were full of depth and her gorgeous hair framed her face. The way her lips were full and so damn kissable— I kissed her. It was like a shot of adrenalin, causing me to sober up. It was only a peck to gauge her reaction, but she quickly deepened it. As her tongue brushed against my bottom lip I moaned and she took advantage to slip her wicked tongue into my mouth. I wrapped her legs around my torso making sure our lips were in constant contact. I sprinted over to the janitor's closest and shut the door. My hands roamed very inch of her body._

_ She nuzzled my neck. I looked down at her and looked up at me with innocent eyes. My heart stopped. Tori smiled at me suggestively._

_ "Are you sure?" I asked her, before I lost all my self-control._

_ "No…but I'm sure of you." She answered nipping my shoulder lightly, and then all my self-control was gone._

_

* * *

_

"You're coming right Beck?" Cat asked me.

I looked over at Tori, but she simply looked unimpressed "yeah of course Cat."

"Yay!" she exclaimed jumping up and down, "make sure to bring Jade!"

I was saved from answering because Lane walked over to us, "okay I'm glad you're all having a great time catching up but we need to discuss this new school year!"

"Of course" we all chorused.

Andre handed Maddie off to Tori and my heart twinged, it was just because I was jealous of Tori having a child, while I would never have one I assured myself. Maddie looked at me curiously and I smiled and waved. She smiled and waved back and my heart gave a not so gentle tug.

"Mommy I don wan you to carwy me!" Maddie whispered loudly in Tori's ear.

"Do you want Andre than?"

"No," she shook her head vigorously.

"Than do you want to walk?"

"No! I wan him to carwy me!" She said pointing at me.

Tori looked back to see who her daughter was pointing to. When she saw it was me she blushed slightly, "I'm sorry honey but—"

"I'll carry her!" I offered quickly. I took Maddie out of Tori's arms and almost dropped her when I felt the eclectic shock as our arms brushed each other's. I looked at Tori, but she gave no clue as to whether she felt it as well.

"Beck you don't have to. I know you don't—"

"Of course I do! Maddie and I are great friends! Aren't we Maddie?" I asked the little girl.

"Uh huh." She said grinning up at me. Again rage filled me for the douchebag that gave up this sweet little girl. "Okay let's go."

**Maddie's POV**

As Mommy's friend carried me I felt very safe. Like I did when Andre or Mommy carry me, but not Aunt Trina. I snuggled into him getting very sleepy. I looked up at his face, trying to remember something very important. I grabbed his shirt and whispered to him, "can you be my Daddy?" before my eyes shut and I was sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Many people have given me their responses as for what they would have liked to happen in this chapter. I hope I did you all justice! Thanks for all the reviews they help keep this story going! Sorry it's so short, longer chapter coming next! Oh and sorry if i didn't respond to your review! I promise i do try to respond to them all but some will fall through the cracks...!**

**Tori's POV**

'Could you be my daddy?' the words still rung in my ears. I glanced at the sleeping form of my daughter sucking her thumb as she slept. If only she knew. Not only did she ask her real father to be her daddy, but he was also the man who had wanted nothing to do with her or her daughter four years ago.

_Then why did Beck seem so surprised that I had Maddie? _That irritating voice inside my head asked.

"Probably because she looks so much like him." I muttered to myself. Maddie stirred in her sleep.

"Mommy?" she asked sleepily glancing around the apartment for me.

"Shh, Mommy's right here baby," I stroked her hair soothingly. "Suddenly, my choice is clear. I knew that only you and I were standing here. And beautiful is all I see. It's only you I know it's true it has to be." I crooned softly as Maddie snuggled closer to Mr. Snuggles her stuffed rabbit. I looked at my daughters face, with her eyes closed she look exactly like Beck. She has his face shape, nose, lips, and eyes shape. My heart gave a not so gentle tug as a placed a kiss on her forehead.

Who was Beck trying to kid? The entire day of the teacher's conference he had been very attentive to Maddie after his initial shock to her question. Rage swelled within me. Who was he to come into our lives now? He hadn't wanted us from the very beginning…

_

* * *

I glanced down at the pink stick in my hand in astonishment. There was no way I could be…pregnant? I looked at the other three positive pregnancy tests and my heart fell to the floor. I was barley seventeen how was I supposed to raise a child? Tears rolled down my cheeks. Beck! I needed to talk to Beck. I reached for my phone and sent him a quick text. "Beck we need to talk."_

_ He responded immediately "wats up?"_

_ "We made a huge mistake" I couldn't force myself to tell him and shatter his world too. We had just broken off our relationship because of Jade. We had both known it was wrong to see each other behind her back…but I was…am in love with Beck, but Beck loved Jade. My heart broke a little more._

_ "Wat do u mean?"_

_ "Beck, I'm so sorry…I'm…I'm pregnant." I hesitated before I pushed the send button…_here goes nothing. _As soon as I pressed it I regretted it, I tried to cancel the message but it was too late. I should have told him to his face. Now Beck was going to hate me. _Or maybe, _the stupid voice inside my head said, _he'll leave Jade for you and the baby. _I quickly discarded this thought. I didn't want to hope. I wrung my hands. What was I…what were we going to do?_

_ " Tori wat u and I did was a mistake. U were a mistake. Ur baby is one too. Get rid of it for all I care, or better yet leave HA. I don want u and I nvr did. Plz don try to reach me again"_

_ My phone dropped from my hands and I fainted._

* * *

I shivered at the memory. How was I supposed to deal with seeing Beck five days of the week? The moment I saw him again my knees went weak. Stupid body! Didn't it understand he was the man who crushed me four years ago! I didn't want him anywhere near me, let alone Maddie. I clenched my fist; I wasn't little naïve Tori Vega anymore! I was a grown woman, a mother for Pete's sake! I could handle Beck. I didn't know what Beck was trying to pull but he wasn't going to get anything past me. Impenetrable walls had been built around my heart and there was no way Beck Oliver was going to make his way through them again.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N I know I have never put up a chapter this fast before but my best friend DP-shrine-in-closet-girl got on my case and made me! haha I hope you guys like this chapter! **

'Could you be my Daddy' still rang in my ears as I stepped into my tuxedo pants. My heart ached, more than anything I wanted to be a father, but I would never get that chance because Jade didn't want children. I sighed heavily.

"Why are you sighing?" Jade asked poking her head out of our bathroom.

"Nothing, just a long day at school." I shrugged.

Jade rolled her eyes, "I still don't understand why you even work there! It's not like you_ need_ the money. I mean you have your own television show! Why would you want to hang out with snot-nosed brats all day?" She asked in disgust.

I sighed again, we'd been over this one thousand times, "I told you, I love working with the kids and giving them my input so that they can improve. I like being able to see their raw talent become something more. I love that I had a part in making their dreams come true and helping them shine. I like sharing my knowledge with the future generation because I love to act and I love to instill that passion into them." I tried to explain, but no matter how many times I tried to describe my love of teaching to her, Jade just never seemed to understand.

"Whatever, come in here and do me up," Jade ordered. I walked into our bathroom and smiled when I saw Jade in an elegant black gothic dress. My costar on the Good Life had just made a romantic comedy called Cupid's Helping Hand and Jade and I were going to the premiere.

"You look beautiful," I told her kissing her shoulder as I zipped up her dress.

"I know." She responded simply to the mirror.

"You know you really don't have to come. I know how much you hate romantic comedies." I offered. I didn't want her to be miserable the entire time or complain to me the entire night about how miserable she was.

"I'm not going there to watch the movie Beck. I'm going because your stupid fan girls need to know you are off the market!" She growled possessively.

"Right." I rolled my eyes.

"So how is everyone? Cat told me the 'whole gang' was back. Were you and Andre okay?"

"Yeah, we were cool after we talked." I shrugged.

"Oh?"

"Yeah…so listen Cat wanted me to invite you to her Reunion Party." I asked already knowing the answer.

"Ugh, no way am I going to something that lame, just make up an excuse."

"Right. That's what I figured."

"So anything else 'exciting' happen at Hollywood Arts today?"

My heart quickened did she know about Tori's return to Hollywood Arts? "What," I squeaked then coughed to lower my voice, "I mean…what do you mean?"

Jade's dark eyes were on mine in a second filled with accusations, "Beck? What happened?"

"Nothing happened," I rolled my eyes, "just a normal day as a teacher at Hollywood Arts."

"Don't lie to me Beck, it'll only make it worse for you when I find out." Jade all but hissed.

"Jade seriously! It was a normal day except now I work with Cat, Robbie, Andre, Trina" I continued, took deep breath, and said under my breath, "…and Tori."

"Who was that last person?"

"Trina?" I tired.

"No after her?" Jade pressed raising an eyebrow.

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "Tori" I said. Jade's face became an emotionless mask, "Jade?" I waved a hand in front of her face but she didn't respond. "Jade? Honey? Are you okay?" I asked her again shaking her by the shoulders gently.

Jade's eyes finally snapped to mine and I let out a breath of relief. "Vega's back in Hollywood?" She accused.

"Yeah, she's teaching the pre-k class—"

"Why is she back? I thought she was never coming back to Hollywood Arts?"

"I…uh…well I assume they asked her to teach there?"

"Hah! Why would they want a talentless—"

"Comm'on Jade Tori's not talentless—"

Jade's eyes flared in anger, " of course little Miss. Perfect is a saint in your eyes isn't she." I sighed. Jade and I had had many fights over Tori before and I didn't want to start a new one now.

"Jade, honey, you know I love _you_, you don't have to be jealous—"

"Jealous?" Jade shrieked, "Why would I be jealous of Vega? I'm just surprised they wanted her to teach our future generation how to act."

"Okay so we're still on for tonight then?" I questioned unsure if her bad mood would prevent her form wanting to go out.

"Of course we are! Why wouldn't we be?" Jade asked as she looked back into the mirror to place small diamond earrings in her ears then she paused, "is Vega going to Cat's party?"

"Um what?" I asked fidgeting with my cufflinks.

"Is. Vega. Going. To. Cat's. Par. Ty?" Jade asked again.

"Well, I mean…it's for all the teachers, so yeah I guess she's going to come." I reasoned.

"Fine then, you're not." Jade ordered.

"Excuse me?" I asked my own anger flaring up.

"I said if Vega's going then you aren't."

"Jade! A) It's a party for all of the teachers of Hollywood Arts so of course I have to go. B) I already promised Cat I was going. C) You know I love you! We've been together for six years and you still don't trust me? And D) I'm going to the party whether you want me to or not."

Jade's eyes widened in surprise but then quickly turned expressionless again, "fine then I'm going with you."

"You just told me you didn't want to go Jade." I rubbed my temples feeling a headache coming on.

"That was before I knew Vega was going to be there!"

"Why don't you trust me Jade?"

"I do! It's her I don't trust."

"Fine, come then. I don't care." I thought of Tori, and Maddie. I wavered over whether I should tell Jade about Maddie or not. After a brief moment of deliberation, I decided that since Jade was going to find out about Maddie at the party anyways, I should probably tell her now so she wouldn't be as shocked as I was and cause a scene. "But I should tell you so you're not shocked. Tori has a four year old little girl." I smiled.

"What?" Jade sputtered.

"Yeah I met her today, she's the cutest little girl I've ever seen," with the most gorgeous eyes I added to myself, " her name is Maddie and she'll be at the party as well."

"Why is she going to be at the party, can't…can't her father take care of her?" Jade asked.

My eyes clouded, "No. From what I can tell the bastards not in the picture."

"Oh," Jade said blinking. "Well that doesn't change anything I still want to go to the party"

"That's fine with me, but Jade we have to get going," I said looking at my watch.

Jade took my head in her hands and pressed a soft kiss to my lips, "I really do love you Beck." Jade said her eyes softening.

"I love you too Jade." I said pulling her into a kiss once more.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N Sigh whoever thinks this story is like What Happened that night I'm sorry. I've actually had this story idea in my head since the very first episode of Victorius. While we do have the same premise, I do have my own ideas for the story. This is what happens when you write a cliché story. They sound similar, however if you reread mine and hers that are many differences. So please before you go accusing me of stealing someone's idea do your homework. Without further ado thanks to shrine…..**

Cat's party started in ten minutes but Jade and I were still home. "Jade come on, we're going to be late!" I warned her.

"Stop rushing me," she growled.

I rubbed my temples, "Jade, sweetie, it starts in ten minutes!"

"So?" She questioned uncaringly.

"So, it's rude to be late—"

"We won't be that late! We'll be fashionably late. They should just be happy we're going to this stupid party anyway."

"Jade it's our old friends, aren't you even a little bit excited to see them?"

"No."

"Jade, come on we haven't seen some of them in two years."

"I guess it'll be nice to see Andre and Cat again." She shrugged.

I sighed; it was the best response I was going to get out of her. "Okay well then, let's try not to be over thirty minutes late? It takes twenty minutes just to get there," I urged.

"Fine, I'm done." Jade rolled her eyes as she spritz perfume onto her cleavage.

"You look amazing sweetie." I smiled as I kissed her cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Jade smirked. "Why don't we just stay home tonight?" Jade purred running a finger along my chest.

"No Jade, we already promised we'd both be there."

Jade pouted, and then began kissing my neck. "Come on Beck its just some stupid party."

"I don't break promises, Jade!"

"Fine," Jade scowled. "Let's go then."

"Thank you."

The ride to the party was in silence, not because Jade didn't try to make conversation but because I was a million miles away. Was Tori really going to be there? Would Jade let me talk to her at any point in the night? Maybe, because Maddie was there as a buffer, Jade wouldn't mind. Would Tori even want to talk to me? She had been so cold and distant the entire week. Not that I was just excited to see Tori! Maddie and I had become closer. She always ran up to give me a hug, and during my lunch break I would read her a story as she sat in my lap. The tiny four year old had taken a permanent residence in my heart and she filled the hole in my heart that I hadn't known was there.

I smiled at the thought. "Hello earth to Beck?" Jade called waving a hand in my face.

"What?" I shook my head.

"We're here…are you okay?" She asked real concern etching her face.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking." I smiled at her reassuringly.

"About what?" She asked suspicion clouding her eyes.

"Nothing in particular, comes on let's go." I stepped out of my Coupe and opened Jade's door, assisting her out of the car.

"How long do we have to stay?"

I rolled my eyes. "Try and have fun Jade? For me?"

"Whatever." Which I took as an 'okay'. I took Jade by the arm and lead her towards the courtyard. The party was in full swing, as we were twenty minutes late. I saw Cat and Robbie dancing together, and it seemed as if Cat had some how managed to convince Robbie to leave Rex at home. I continued to scan the area but there was no sign of Tori and Maddie.

"Let's go get some punch and say hi to Andre." Jade pointed over to Andre at the punch table.

"Okay, I'll be right there. I'm just going to let Cat know we're here."

"Okay." Jade smiled before kissing me goodbye.

I turned towards the dance floor to make my way towards Cat and Robbie. "Beck!" I heard from behind me, I managed to turn around just in time to catch Maddie in my arms. I kissed Maddie's forehead and swung her around twice before allowing her out of my arms. She giggled wildly. "Mommy said she wasn sure if you were coming, but I tol her you would come for me cause you pinky promise."

"I never doubted you." Tori smiled at her daughter scooping her up into her arms. "What did Mommy tell you about large crowds?" She asked sternly. It was still weird to me to see Tori act as a mother.

'Tha I not suppose to let go of your hand in dem." Maddie answered solemnly.

"Exactly, so what do you say?"

"I sorwy Mommy. I forgot when I saw Beck." Maddie's eyes looked so sad that I couldn't take it anymore.

"It's okay Maddie." I said mussing her hair. "Tori, she just ran to me, it's fine."

Tori turned to glare at me, but quickly smiled at her daughter. "Maddie, baby, I'm going to give you to Auntie Cat, will you be a good girl for Mommy?"

"I wan to stay with you." Maddie pouted.

"I know Maddie, but Mommy needs to have a grown up talk with Beck—"

Maddie was about to protest again so I intervened, "Maddie, can your Mommy and me talk privately for a few minutes? I pinky promise that on Monday I'll come see you at lunch time and read two books to you," I said holding out my pinky towards her. Maddie thought it over and after some deliberation she stuck out her pinky and hooked it with mine.

As Tori walked over to Cat, I finally got to take in the full affect. She was wearing a bright pink off the shoulder top with black skinny jeans and she looked beautiful. My heart sped up as she walked back to me. The fire in her eyes brightened her dark brown orbs and made her whole look breathtaking.

"Beck, I don't know what you're trying to pull but Maddie is my daughter!" Tori exclaimed.

"I know that but—"

"No buts, you can't undermine my authority when I'm reprimanding her!" She said all but screaming.

"How did I undermine your authority?"

"Oh I don't know, when I told her that she had to hold my hand when we were in the crowd you said, and I quote, 'it's okay Maddie. She just ran to me it's fine.' It's not fine. Maddie is only four years old, she shouldn't go running in a crowd; she could get lost or hurt or—"

"You're causing a scene Vega," Jade said from behind me causing us to jump.

"I don't see anybody watching us but you, Jade," Tori shot back.

Jade looked a bit taken aback. "Look, I just saw you yelling at my boyfriend, I was trying to be a good girlfriend and come to his rescue," she said linking arms with me.

"Well I wouldn't be talking to_ your_ boyfriend if it didn't have something to do with_ my _daughter!" Tori said taking a step towards Jade. "Long ago was the time when you used to intimidate me, Jade."

"I wasn't trying to intimidate you, Vega; I was just simply trying to save my boyfriend from a tongue lashing he didn't deserve."

Tori rolled her eyes but said nothing. "Look Tori, I'm sorry if I undermined your authority, she just looked so…sad…I wanted to comfort her, you know?"

"Well don't, she's a big girl and she needs to know right from wrong, especially if she could've gotten hurt."

"Look, I'm sorry Tori, I didn't mean to! I'll watch what I say!"

"Look Beck, just stay away from me and stay away from Maddie, please. Don't you think you've done enough already?" Tori asked, and then she ran before I could question her.

"What does she mean I've done enough already? I mean I didn't mean to—"

"Dose it really matter what she meant?" Jade asked me. I shrugged but said nothing. "Come on let's dance!" She smiled pulling me towards the dance floor.

I slipped my hand out of hers, "Actually, I have to go to the bathroom," I said pointing towards the school, "I'll be right back."

"Okay, but hurry back!"

"I will," I said. I walked into the school going over Tori's and my conversation again in my head. Had I really done something so terrible to make Tori not want me around her and her daughter? I would apologize again on Monday, Tori would have calmed down by then. I hoped. My musings kept me too preoccupied to watch where I was going and I inevitably walked into someone.

"Ouch," we chorused.

"Sorry." I apologized because the person I ran into had fallen to the ground. As luck would have it, it was Tori. I held out my hand to help her up.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Sorry about Jade, I know she just made the whole situation worse." I winced.

"It's okay." Tori shrugged. "I can handle someone like Jade."

"Yeah, and Tori I am truly sorry. I didn't know I undermined your authority, I didn't mean to, I swear," I said looking into her warm eyes, which were bright with tears. I brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and then gently brought her face closer to mine. I kissed her on her cheek, just to comfort her I promised, but I couldn't stop there. I gently kissed her lips but as Tori scent surrounded me even that wasn't enough. I needed more, more of her. So I deepened the kiss. Somehow Tori had pushed me against the lockers and was pushing herself into me, needing to be as close to me as I needed to be to her. Our tongues raged and hand wandered. The only thing real in the world was Tori. "I missed you so much Tori," I whispered in her ear. At my words Tori went rigid. She quickly pushed me away and ran to the other side of the hall.

"Tori," I begged.

"No!" Tori shouted, tears streaming down her face, "I'm not that girl anymore Beck. You can't just fuck me and then leave me. You can't have me whenever you want just to go back to her. You will never have me ever again. You can't change your mind after four years. Stay away from me and stay the hell away from my daughter!" And then Tori ran out of the school, leaving me with an empty feeling.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys I know it's been a while but I've been super busy! Anyways heres so Maddie Beck time to make up for it!**

I glanced around my classroom and held in a laugh as I saw Tommy Duncan with two 'breasts.' I had given everyone in my classes an assignment to come up with a scene where the males had to play girls and the girl played boys. It was a fun assignment I usually did closer to the end of the first semester, but I just couldn't concentrate on teaching. In fact, from first to fourth period all I could think about was Tori. The feel of her body pushed against mine, the taste of her lips, her unique scent filling my nostrils, the sound of her light moans…

I shook my head. Tori had told me to stay away from her…I had even promised Andre. I was in love with Jade! We had been together for six years, and I wasn't going to throw that away. I sighed as the lunch bell rang.

"Okay class, work on those scenes and be prepared to act them out on Friday." I warned as my students gathered their things hurriedly to escape my classroom for lunch. I walked through the throng of students unseeingly. I didn't realize where I was going until I smelled the familiar lilac and coffee scent that was distinctly Tori.

"Okay guys, it's lunch time!" Tori exclaimed a real smile on her face. My heart sped up; God, she was beautiful. Her hair was braided to the side and my fingers itched to place the stray hair that framed her face behind her ear.

"Beck!" Maddie screamed as she launched herself onto my legs.

"Hey muchkin" I smiled as I bent down to give her a proper hug.

"I alweady have da book I wan you to wead," Maddie smiled up at me handing me, Love You Forever. I looked up to see Tori glaring at me but I smiled at Maddie before accepting the book. I sat down on the floor and Maddie crawled into my lap. I kissed her forehead and then opened the book, on the title page it had an inscription written in a familiar neat scrawl which read_, 'To my Love Bug, I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, as long as I'm living, my baby you'll be 3Love, Mommy'_

"Who's Love Bug?" I wondered aloud.

"Thas wha Mommy calls me." Maddie answered proudly her brown eyes shining.

"Oh, is this your book?" I asked understanding dawning.

"Yeah, I brought it from home just so you could wead it to me!"

I smiled down at the small child in my arms and felt my heart give a gentle tug; I squeezed her tightly and kissed her hair. Maddie giggled happily in my arms.

"Okay ready?" I asked

"Weady!" She smiled up at me, her smile drooped a little and her eyes scrunched in concentration. "Can I… Can I please turn the pages?" She whispered to me, looking hopeful.

It was at that moment I knew I had been wrong. This little girl didn't just have me wrapped around her finger, no, when she looked so hopeful I could deny this girl nothing. I was screwed if she ever pulled the puppy dog eyes. "Of course!"

'Thank you," she exclaimed, her smile radiant. She turned the page for me and I began to read softly.

"_A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth." _I said as I rocked Maddie back and forth._ "And while she held him, she sang:_

_I'll love you forever,  
I'll like you for always,  
As long as I'm living  
my baby you'll be."_

"Beck!" Tori's hot breath whispered on the nape of my neck, I jumped in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you recall, I pinky promised Maddie that I would reads to her today, and I don't break my promises Tori." Maddie looked at her mother and smiled angelically but Tori continued to glare at me and mumbled something that sounded a lot like Jade.

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I said, just hurry and read the damn book and leave!" she hissed.

"Look, Tori, I really think we should talk—"

"Well I don't, I've already said all I needed to say to you. Thank you very much."

"Well, I haven't said anything I've needed nor wanted to." I argued.

"I don't care" Tori answered petulantly.

I sighed, "Tori please?" I asked, looking into her brown eyes and instantly getting lost. My world got dizzy before I realized I had forgotten to breathe.

"Fine." Toris eyes softened slightly before returning to their hard glare.

"Thank you." I smiled at her. She rolled her eyes but said nothing as she walked back to her preschooler's lunch table.

"Now where were we?" I asked Maddie.

"Here." She pointed to a page and I began to read to her again. We finished the book quickly even with me trying to draw it out. I loved holding Maddie in my arms reading to her. My mind drifted to me holding Tori and Maddie on a couch watching T.V… Maddie turned in my arms to hug me. "Thank you!" she smiled, bringing me back to reality.

Though the crash back to reality was unpleasant, I couldn't help but smile back at the sweet child in my arms. "Thank you, I enjoyed that book very much."

Maddie's smiled brightened. "It's my fav-oh-it."

"Is it? Well then thank you for sharing it with me then. I would love to continue to talk to you Maddie but you should go eat your lunch though," I told her regretfully.

Maddie looked over at the lunch table and then back at me wistfully before running over to her friends. I walked over to Tori who had just finished handing out the last of the children's lunch.

"So how much longer do you have until your finished?" I asked.

Tori sighed, looking at the ground, "After this it's nap time, and then it's free time until their parents come to pick them up."

"I have a free period now; can you talk during nap time?

Tori continued to bore a hole into the floor, she refused to look at me "I don't know Beck…maybe this is a bad idea."

'"What is?"

Tori's incredulous eyes finally met mine. "This!" she said, waving a hand between her and I. "Us, I knew I shouldn't have come back."

I felt a pang of panic. "Tori please, we really need to talk! That's all I'm asking is just to talk!"

Tori laughed sardonically. "We can't 'just' talk Beck! We've tried that one million times before! And you know as well as I do that it never ends with just talking."

"Okay…okay, what if I keep my hands to myself?" I asked desperately. Tori looked at me suspiciously. "Please Tori?" I begged.

Tori closed her eyes in surrender. "Okay. Fine. During their naptime. Tomorrow. I can't talk today I have too much to do." I lifted an eyebrow. "Well, Naptime is usually when I prepare for the next days activities, so today I'll have to do twice as much!" She defended.

"Fine, I'll take what I can get!" I smiled.

"Just remember! Hands to yourself!" She warned in her best teacher's voice.

I held up three fingers. "Scouts honor."

Tori rolled her eyes as I smirked and walked towards the teacher lounge.


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: okay don't shoot me! Sorry it's so late but I've had midterms, interviews, and the site not allowing me to log in oh my! So here's some Bori to make up for it, sorry no Maddie **

**Ps if you don't like sexual themes do not read**

I watched as Jason Croon step into a frilly pink dress as Penelope Carter zipped him up. He didn't look too happy. I chuckled as I walked towards them.

"You guys know that girls don't always wear dresses," I offered.

"We know, but our scene is the Prom," Penelope answered showing me a small tuxedo.

"Aw," I said as I bit back another chuckle. Jason glared at me and I smirked. "Hey just be happy it's only a dress. Back when I went to Hollywood Arts Mr. Harris had to pretend to be pregnant," I said my laughter barely contained.

Jason looked at me, horrified, and then turned his glare towards Penelope. "Do NOT get any ideas from this Penelope!" he screamed. The evil glint in her eyes did nothing to comfort him. "Penelope! Please! Promise me you won't make me pregnant." I couldn't help it I laughed. The bell rang before Penelope promised however, and she ran out the door. "Penelope!" screamed chased after her, but before he made it out of the door, he remembered his dress. "Mr. Oliver could you please unzip me." He whispered as his cheeks turned bright red.

I chuckled again and did as he asked. He was the last student out of my room. My smile instantly dropped from my face. It was 1:15. I had absolutely no clue what I was going to say to Tori. I checked my appearance in the mirror in my desk, raking a hand through my hair. Here goes nothing. I walked towards her classroom still at a complete loss of words. The smell of lilac and coffee hit me before I even stepped foot into her classroom and a smile replaced my frown. Tori was smiling absentmindedly at the slumbering four year olds, and it's as if someone sucker punched me in the stomach, she was that beautiful. I clenched my hand into fists to resist the urge to touch her.

I knocked quietly on the frame and Tori glanced my way, her smile fading into a frown. She held up her finger and then turned to Trina. It was the first time I noticed her standing by Tori. Trina nodded and then aimed a glare at me. Tori sauntered over and stepped out into the hall with me, closing the door quietly behind her.

"I don't think we should do this in the hallway, let's go to your room." Tori said briskly. She began to walk towards my classroom and I felt a pang of irritation. Why was she always walking away from me? I ran to catch up with her.

"Tori I—"

"Beck, just wait till we get to your room!" I sped walked the rest of the way.

"After you," I gestured. Tori rolled her eyes. I closed the door quickly behind us. "Tori…I…."but I was still at a loss for words. I looked into her deep brown eyes and had to fight the urge to kiss her. I groaned. "Look Tori, I'm sorry, truly, I am for hurting you. You have to know that was never my intention! I really care about you Tori, you have to know that!" I urged her to believe me. "You weren't just some fling to me back then. It wasn't easy going back to Jade after every time we made love." Tori flinched. "But what was I supposed to do? I love Jade—"

"Do you really think my hatred of you comes from you not picking me over her?" Tori asked her voice deathly quiet, her eyes dead.

"I…er…" I stuttered, "You hate me?" I asked.

"More than anyone or anything in this world, I hate you Beck Oliver. I can't stand the sight of you. One glimpse and my blood boils and bile collects in the back of my throat. One word from your lips and I shiver in revulsion. After my contract is up, Maddie and I are leaving Hollywood for good this time. And we'll go somewhere I'll never have to see or hear or smell or anything you. I hate you."

If someone had stabbed me in the heart it would have hurt less. "You don't hate me Tori."

"Yes I do!" she shrieked.

"No. No you don't you can't! You want me as badly as I want you!"

"No I—" but before she could say anything I grabbed her and pressed my lips hard to her's. All my frustration and pain going into the kiss. I backed her up to my desk and her legs once again found their home around my waist as I wove my hand in her gorgeous hair. She licked my lips begging for entrance and I happy obliged. Lilac and coffee surrounded me as my hand pulled off her shirt. Her black lacy bra left little to the imagination. Her fingernail scratched my now somehow bare abdomen as I nipped the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Beck," she moaned and I felt a bolt of electricity go straight to my groin. I returned my lips to hers, pressing into her to show her just how much I wanted her.

"Beck," she whimpered, "wait."

I shook my head. "Been waiting to long."

Tori giggled and a smile spread to my lips. It had been forever since I'd heard her laugh like that and it warmed my heart. Her legs unwound from my waist and I held in a groan.

Tori's eyes no longer held a playful gleam. "See, I told you we couldn't 'talk!' Even after you promised to keep your hands off of me!"

"Hey, I never promised to keep my hands to myself. I distinctly said 'what if I keep my hands to myself.'"

She glared at me. "What about your Scouts honor?" she questioned.

I shrugged. "I was never a boy scout." Tori yelled in frustration. "Sorry Tori, I shouldn't have done that…it's just…I wanted to prove to you…and me too I guess, that you don't hate me."

"How could I not hate you after what you did?" she asked as a tear leaked from her left eye. "How could I ever, ever forgive you?" she asked in a whisper. My heart broke.

"Tori." I stepped towards her, pulling her into a hug. I wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I don't know how to make it up to you, but I promise you I will. I'll do whatever you want me to do! Do you want me to humiliate myself in front of the entire school? I'll do it. Do you want me to buy you diamond earring? I will. Hell, I'll even buy you the moon if that's what it takes. I'll run buck-naked around the entire school; have Andre punch me a million times, tell Jade about us in high school. I'll do anything you ask if you'll just forgive me Tori, but please…please don't ask me to stay away from you. That's the only thing I can't do. Please Tori, I'm begging you."

Tori shook her head. "Stop it, please, stop it," she sobbed. I held her tighter.

"Never," I vowed.

"Why are you doing this to me Beck? Why now? After four years? Why now that I finally got over you," she asked into my chest.

"Shh," I soothed her, "It's alright Tori. Everything will be alright. I promise."

"No!" Tori shouted as she pushed me away from her. "NO! You choose _her_ over me time and time again and that was okay with me. But you choose _her_ over my little girl and that, Beck, is why I hate you. That is something I'll never be able to forgive. You could apologize to me for one thousand years and I still wouldn't want you in my or Maddie's life."

I looked at her in shock. "What are you talking about? When did I ever choose Jade over Maddie?"

"Don't look so incredulous, you did it the moment you found out about her."

I racked my brain trying to make sense of what she was saying, "Tori, I only found out about her two weeks ago…"

"Don't lie to me! I told you as soon as I found out about Maddie! I told you four years ago about her!"

"When? Before or after you left me without an explanation."

"Don't give me that bullshit. When I told you about our mistake—"

"Our mistake?"

"Maddie…although I would never consider her a mistake. She was the only good thing that ever came out of my relationship with you."

My world began to swim. I stumbled over to a chair and collapsed into it. "Maddie's…Maddie's my daughter?"

Tori looked at me in outrage. "Of course she's your daughter! She looks exactly like you."

"But her eyes—"

"Are the only thing she got from me."

I called into picture Maddie's face, and for once did not focus on her eyes. I could see it now, Maddie had my face shape, nose, lips, hell, even my eye shape and skin tone. I hit my palm to my forehead. Maddie was four years old…the last time I'd seen Tori was four years ago. I should've known.

"She's mine?" I asked rage filling my tone, "Maddie's mine and you hid it from me?"

"Hid it? I—"

"How could you do that to me? All this time I'm thinking about what an asshole Maddie's father is for not wanting someone as precious as her, and all this time, come to find out that asshole is me! The jerk I kept wanting to kill is me? And it's not even my fault! How could you be so heartless as to keep me away form my daughter? My daughter, Tori! She's half mine! You can't keep me away from her ever again. But don't worry, I'll sure as hell stay away from you. Now please leave my office."

"Beck…I…" The bell rang and for once I was happy about the intrusion. I turned my back to compose myself. The door opened and closed before I took a staggered breath. And even though I was insanely incensed, a smile came to my face. I was a father…


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey guys no Beck or Tori sorry but there is Andre and Tori! As best friends of course, and a little bit of my personal favorite…Maddie.**

**Tori's POV**

I swiped at the tears on my cheeks furiously. _Stop it Tori! You haven't cried over any man in four years, you are not starting now! _I cursed at myself as the tears continued to flow heavily down my cheek. _I'm not crying because I'm sad he kicked me out, or wants nothing to do with me; _I winced. _I'm crying because of my own stupidity…yes, it was stupid of me to let him kiss me…again! _I proceeded to walk back to my classroom but nothing I said convinced my eyes to stop crying.

"Why are you betraying me?" I asked them aloud, "What did I ever do to you?"

"Well for starters, we still haven't gone to Starbucks like you promised we would," A warm voice said behind me.

A small smile appeared on my lips as I turned into Andre's arms. He hugged me tightly to him and I felt safe.

"What's wrong Tor? Who's ass do I have to kick?" he asked.

I laugh half-heartedly. "Talk about de ja vu." He smiled at me, both of us remembering the last time I had cried in his arms in this very hall.

"You know I'm always here for you, girl."

"I was talking to Beck—" Andre's entire body instantly became tense, "nothing happened…" I lied.

Andre tilted my head up and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Come on, don't lie to me, Tori."

I rolled my eyes as I knocked his hands off my face. I glanced around and then dragged Andre to the janitors closet so we could talk privately without fear of interruption. "We just kissed…that's all. I stopped it each time before it could get too far."

"Each time? How many times have you and Beck kissed?"

"I don't know…twice, maybe…not that many times…" I defended.

"And how many times have you two been alone?" He asked suspiciously.

'Twice," I mumbled, but he heard me anyway.

"Tori!" He reprimanded, "That's not a good track record. That's two out of two. That's100% bad!"

"I know! Okay? I know! I can't help it! Every time he comes within an inch of me my mind goes senseless! All I can think about is his lips on mine, his hands running down my body, his…" I blushed.

"Yeah I got it… I told him to stay away from you too…dude promised." He said angrily.

"What?" I shrieked.

Andre's eyes widen and then he gave me the same look Maddie gives me when she's lying about eating a cookie before dinner, "nothing."

"Andre Harris, you tell me right now what you said to Beck!" I said in my best Mother voice.

"Nothing," Andre all but whined.

"Andre, tell me the truth."

Andre sighed and rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I just told him to stay away from you, he said he couldn't because you were friends, but he basically promised to keep his hands off you."

"Yeah well, I learned that's one of those promises he doesn't know how to keep. Or at least has an excuse ready for why he breaks it," I said sardonically.

"So, you were crying because he kissed you?" He asked.

"Don't try to change the subject! I can't believe you told him to stay away from me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself!"

"Now who's trying to change the subject?"

I let out an annoyed sigh. "Look, Andre, just don't do anything stupid like last time."

"What do you mea—"

"You know exactly what I mean! When you punched Beck four years ago you couldn't use your right hand for two weeks! Or play the keyboard for four" I scolded.

"I know, I promise not to hurt my hand this time."

"That's not what I meant, Andre! You're a teacher now; you can't set a bad example for the students by punching someone! Especially another teacher, you could get fired—"

"Okay, okay, calm down Tori. I promise not to punch Beck."

"Thank you." I smiled and hugged him once again.

"Now you have to tell me why you were crying?"

"It's nothing."

"Tori, nothing that makes you cry is nothing."

I smiled up at my best friend. "Thanks, it's just, ya know after we…kissed I stopped him. And I told him I hated him. He said he would do anything to make me not hate him…even tell Jade about us in high school. He just didn't want to stay away from me…" I didn't notice the tears rolling down my cheeks once again until Andre brushed them off my cheeks.

"And that made you cry?" Andre asked bemused.

"No…not exactly." Actually my heart fluttered rapidly and I almost danced and sang…or kissed him again I wasn't sure which. "I told him I'd never forgive him for choosing Jade over Maddie, and then he got confused!"

"What?" Andre asked outraged.

"Yeah I know, I'm still confused, then he started shouting at me about how I couldn't take Maddie away from him because he was her father…and that—that…he wan—wanted noth—nothing to—to do—do with m—me." I sobbed into my hands. Andre pulled me into another fierce hug.

"Shh, Tori, it's okay," he soothed into my hair.

I sniffled and then let go of him with a laugh. "Could this be anymore high school?" I asked, whipping at my eyes.

"Same friend, same boy trouble, same janitors closet." He smirked.

"I got to get Maddie home," I said, checking the time. "Thanks for listening Andre."

"Always girl, you know that." Andre smiled. I gave him another quick hug before walking towards my classroom.

"Tori! Oh my God, are you okay?" Trina asked concern etched on her face.

"Yeah," I answered in a tone that sounded false to my own ears.

"Do you want me to—"

"I'm fine, I'm just gonna take Maddie home, can you take care of the rest of the day? All that's left is ten more minutes of nap time and then free time before their parents pick them up, please?"

"Yeah, of course, Tori." Trina smiled and gave me a hug, "Don't worry I'll do such a fantastic job they'll beg me to become their son or daughter's teacher."

I half laughed half sobbed. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

I walked over to Maddie's area and picked her up carefully so to not wake her. Her eyes flew open as we made our way to my Corolla. "Mommy?" she asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, Love Bug?" I asked trying to control my voice, but it still came out thick.

She frowned and looked at me intently. "Mommy, is you okay?"

"Yeah baby. Mommy's good."

Maddie cocked her head to the side in an expression that made her look exactly like Beck. My heart squeezed and I suppressed a tear from escaping. "Are you hurt, Mommy? I can kiss your boo-boo and make it all bett'r. Just like you do to my boo-boos."

I smiled watery. "Sure, you can give me a kiss right here." I pointed to my cheek.

Maddie placed a loud wet kiss there. "All bett'r!" she exclaimed causing me to break into a large grin.

"Thanks Love Bug. Mommy's all better now, thanks to you."

"Rweally?" she asked eyes widened.

"Really." Maddie clapped her hands as I placed her into her car seat. "Ready to go home?" I asked. Maddie nodded her head. I started the engine and made my way home. Maddie promptly fell asleep as she did every time she was in a car. What was I going to do if Beck sued for custody of Maddie? If I had to I would show the court the saved text messages from the first time I told Beck about her, but would that be enough?


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: sorry guys crazy hectic and it's about to get worse with dead week next week and finals! Wish me luck. Now if you review! I'll let you decide should Tori be there when Beck confronts Jade? Rules: You have to say something more than just yes or no and you can't say only one word ;)**

As I walked towards my car of the teacher's parking lot, I smiled to myself. I had a daughter, a little girl. A precious gift that was created by Tori's and my love. My smile turned sour. A little girl I didn't get to see grow inside of Tori's stomach, or feel her kick. I didn't get to see her take her first breath, or her first cry, her first steps, her first words. I never got to comfort her from nightmares. I'd missed so much in my daughter's life. My daughter. The smile returned to my lips.

A smile that soon turned to panic. What did I know about four year old girls? Most dad's had nine months to get ready for the arrival of his first child. My heart began to beat erratically…but then again…this was Maddie! The little girl that I already loved more than my own life before I even knew she was mine. The girl that was now the most important girl in my life. I smiled to myself—

The now familiar pain of a fist coming into contact with my face jerked me out of my musings.

"OW!" I screamed rubbing my jaw. I glared at my attacker. "What did I fucking do this time?" I asked Andre irately.

"Hey, you're the one that said I could punch you if you hurt Tori again!" Andre exclaimed punching me on the right shoulder. "However many times I wanted to." He added with a punch to my left shoulder.

"Seriously man, stop, I didn't do anything! She did it this time!" I yelled, "she kept my daughter from me! My flesh and blood for four years! You don't understand how bad that hurts, or what it's like to want something so badly that you know you can never have just to get it and know you could've had it sooner. She's my daughter and no one can keep her away from me. Not you, not Tori, not Jade, not even God himself could keep me away from my little girl," I vowed.

"What the fuck are you getting on your high horse about, Oliver? You're the one who made that decision four years ago. You can't expect Tori to let you anywhere near Maddie after what you did."

"I was sixteen—"

"So was Tori! And yet she manned up and took care of her daughter."

"And you think I wouldn't have? If I had known I would have been there with Tori every step of the way."

"Talks cheap Oliver." Andre narrowed his eyes. "You obviously don't remember that Tori is my best friend, and therefore shares everything with me," He gloated.

The fury inside me made my blood boil. "So, she told you about us and about her pregnancy but she doesn't have the decency to tell me about it? And you're all mad at me? I'm the one that should be fucking furious, which I am! She kept this form me all because she was jealous of Jade! That immature, petty—"

"Tori was right…what the fuck are you on about, Oliver? Tori told you the minute she found out about Maddie, or did you forget that you told the mother of your child to get an abortion?"

I blanched. "What? I never—she never— I would never have told her to get an abortion."

"Tori saved the text messages and showed me, so it's no use lying."

"She texted me? When?"

"Let's see, Maddie's birthday is November 5…so around March sometime…" Andre explained.

"She never texted me, Andre, you have to believe me!" I beseeched him. He looked at me skeptically. "Andre, I swear to you on all that I love, I never got that text message. I love Tori, I might have been immature and confused back then, but I would have supported her."

"Okay man…I believe you. Fuck" He muttered.

"What?"

"Tori's gonna kill me, I promised not to punch you or fuck up my hand which, " he said cradling his right first, "I think might be broken."

"You broke a promise to Tori?" I asked surprised. Andre never promised something he couldn't keep.

"Well, I might have said I wouldn't punch you in school and she may or may not have heard the 'in school' part." He smiled slyly. I laughed.

Andre rolled his eyes and then suddenly said, "wait if you didn't get that text message or send them…who else could it have been?"

"I don't know. She could've gotten the wrong number?" Andre looked at me skeptically again. "I don't know, my phone has a passcode, no one could have inter—"

"What?"

"Only one person has that passcode."

"Who?" Though I had a sinking suspicion even he knew.

"Jade," we said together.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey Victorious Fandom! This is Blondie's beta, Shrine, using her account so we can upload this chapter. No idea why it won't on her computer. Anyway, enjoy like I know you will! XD**

**Jade's POV**

I looked at my perfectly manicured nails in boredom to calm my frustration. Beck was supposed to be home an hour ago and my anger was rising with each passing minute. Why was he so late? It better have nothing to do with Vega, my stomach churned, or…

I shook my head; Beck didn't know, I assured myself. The lock turned on the front door and I shot it one of my deadliest glares.

"Why are you so late?" I asked.

"Jade we need to talk," Beck said. Something in his voice caused me to pause. I looked over at him. The right side of his face was red and swollen already showing signs of bruising. Instantly my anger was gone and replaced with worry.

I gasped, "Oh my gosh! Beck, are you okay?" Running over to him I gently grabbed his arm. "What happened, were you mugged?" Beck hissed and I looked at him, confused. He pointed to my hand gripping his arm. I quickly let go. "Did you get beaten up? What happened?"

"Let's just say I got used as a bunching bag," Beck joked.

I looked at him confused. Why was he joking about being in pain? "Well let's call the police! I knew you shouldn't be working at that school, not with you're recognizable face. There are bound to be crazies," I said reaching for my phone, but Beck stopped me. I looked at him again questioningly.

"No, it wasn't a crazy fan, it was Andre," he said. "So, don't call the cops okay?"

"But…I…why did he punch you?" I asked dumbfounded and a bit pissed. I did not like being out of the loop.

"That's what guys do when they're mad at each other. We beat the shit out of each other and then, when we're done, we buy each other a round or something," Beck answered.

"Well that's just stupid," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Is that why you were late? Getting beer with Andre?" I asked sourly. "You could have at least called, ya know?"

"No, I wasn't getting beer with Andre, could you get me some ice please?" He asked.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" I asked, not in the mood to baby him for being stupid.

"Please Jade, I'm in a lot of pain here," he said, and something in his voice made me react. I walked over to the fridge and quickly got him some ice.

"How many do you need?" I asked, holding up a pack of peas to him.

"Just one, I wish I could have three but I don't have enough hands," he chuckled lightly.

"I'll help—"

"No, just one," he said sternly. I blinked at him, taken aback, but handed him the peas nonetheless. "Thanks," he said as he put the peas over his right eye and hissed.

"Your welcome…so," I said in an attempt to get him to talk, when he didn't take the bait I added, "Why did Andre hit you?"

Beck laughed without humor and the sound made chills run through my body. "No reason, anyways Jade, we need to talk."

"You said that," I answered. I put my defenses up. Nothing good ever came from Beck saying 'we need to talk.' I sat down in the chair across from him.

"Okay, four years ago—"

I stopped him in panic. "Four years ago was a long time Beck. I don't care about what happened four years ago!"

"Well I do," he said coldly.

"Well I don't and I say we aren't going to talk about this," I hissed getting up out of the chair. "What do you want to do for dinner? I'm starving! Someone kept me wait—"

"Jade we're going to talk," Beck said sternly.

"I've been feeling like Chinese, or maybe Mexican lately."

"Jade—"

"Although I wouldn't say no to pizza or—"

"Four years ago I had an affair with Tori!" Beck shouted over me.

I closed my eyes. "Although you could always make—"

"Jade!" Beck shouted, "Are you listening to me?"

"I told you I don't care—"

"Well I do," he growled, "Because Tori got pregnant." I shook my head. "With my child, my daughter," he said with reverence, and I snapped.

"I don't care! Tori left four years ago! Obviously she doesn't want you in her or her daughters—"

"Our daughters!"

"NO! She is not your daughter!" I screamed.

"She is my daughter Jade, although I'm amazed you're not more surprised to find out about this," he said with sarcasm and fury dripping in his voice. I'd never seen Beck mad before and it kind of scared me.

"Of…of course I'm surprised…I just—"

"You're not surprised Jade."

"Yes I am! You cheated on me and got another girl pregnant!" I fired back with no real conviction.

"I know what you did Jade."

"Nothing. I did nothing."

"Do you know why Tori left Hollywood Arts four years ago?" His voice was as hard at steel.

"Because she was sixteen and pregnant and knew she wouldn't be able to continue there because everyone would know she was a whore!"

"TORI IS NOT A WHORE."

"Could've fooled me. She slept with her friend's boyfriend and tried to trap him by getting pregnant!"

Beck took a deep breath. "Jade, that is not what happened and you know it."

"I don't know what you're talking about Beck."

"Yes you do! Don't lie, Jade. I heard about what you did to Tori—"

"I didn't do anything to her! I didn't know she was a backstabbing whore back then!"

"Jade! I know about the text messages! I know that you told Tori she was a mistake and she should leave and have an abortion! How could you?"

"I didn—"

"Don't lie to me Jade. I sure as hell didn't send those texts messages and you are the only one with my pass code!" He shouted.

"No…I—"

"STOP lying!"

"I did it for you! I did it for us!" I shouted. The tears that had been welling in my eyes now fell over the brim and slid down my cheeks.

"How is sending my daughter away from me, for me? It was for you Jade! It's always been for you!"

"No! I love you Beck! Please, you've got to believe me! I did it for you! What would you have done if Tori had told you she was pregnant four years ago! You were sixteen! It would have ruined your life! You would have been stuck with a child! You weren't ready for that! You have some romanticized view of children, but they're smelly, dirty, loud, annoying, sticky, disgusting creatures that are a lot of money! I was saving you! I was saving us!" I cried.

"Stop crying, Jade! It won't help you. This is cruel, even for you."

"But Beck," I begged as I walked over to him and placed my right hand over the left side of his face. "I love you." Beck threw my hand off his face. "Beck!" I sobbed. "I did it for us!"

"Why can't you just admit you did it for _you_! You didn't want me to leave _you_!"

"Beck, please, I'm sorry. Please, forgive me, please!"

"Forgive you? How could I ever forgive you?"

"Because you love me!" I tried, "and I love you! We've been together for six years Beck! You can't just throw that away. You can't just throw me away!"

"Jade, I'm sorry, but I can't forgive you this time. Do you even understand that what you did was wrong? We're over, I'm here to get my stuff, and then I'm gone."

I began to shake with rage. "And what are you going to do? Go to Tori's?" I asked, spitting her name out like an expletive. "She's not going to want you; she still thinks you asked her to have an abortion! She wants nothing to do with you!" I smirked. "She'll never believe you." I took in a deep calming breath and placed a smile on my face. "So, just calm down, I'll draw you a warm bath to soak and heal in and we can forget this ugly fight ever happened."

"Oh, I think I'll believe him," I heard from the front door. And there she was, my worst nightmare. Tori Vega.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: I should really be studying for finals guys but this would just not get out of my brain. Jade makes Tori's Mama Bear come out!**

**Tori's POV**

I was about to walk away. You would think that after four years I would be stronger, but I wasn't. It was still like a knife to the heart, hearing Jade and Beck together. The anger started to swell within me. Why the fu*k did Beck beg me to come here? Did he just want to rub it in my face that he loved Jade and not me? Okay, message loud and clear! I've known that since the beginning. My anger soon dissipated. Andre had told me to listen, and Andre had never steered me wrong before. I sighed.

And then I heard it. The reason Beck was so insist that I come. The reason Andre was now on Beck side. The rage inside boiled over; Jade was the one who sent those awful, horrible, evil text messages? Jade was the one who made me run from Hollywood Arts, my friends, my family? She was the one responsible for Maddie not having a father?

"She'll never believe you," Jade spat. "So, just calm down, I'll draw you a warm bath to soak and heal in and we can forget this ugly fight ever happened."

And that was it; I could no longer be a helpless bystander. I had to say something. I took a deep breath and opened the cracked door fully and walked in.

I summoned all of my courage and spoke straight to Jade. "Oh, I think I'll believe him," I said coldly to Jade.

"Vega," Jade spat. Her eyes held a mixture of hatred, anger, and panic?

"West," I spat back.

"What are you doing here? You're not welcome."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was invited by your boyfriend. He begged me come." I smiled maliciously.

"Tori, Jade—" Beck started, but Jade and I both turned to glare at him and he stopped.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in, the town bicycle. Don't worry Vega, I still have no respect for backstabbing whores who try to steal and trap my boyfriend."

"Oh honey," I said, "Beck came running to me. It's not called stealing if you're getting it for free."

Jade sneered. "He may have got you're milk for free, but he always came back to who? He might have had some twisted attraction for you but he loves me. Always has and always will. And we'll get over this small fight, just like he got over you. Fast and pain free."

The words were like a knife to the heart because I knew they were true, but I couldn't let her win, not after what she did to my daughter. "Jade, I could forgive you for making me run away from my family, friends and even my dream. Hell, I could even forgive you for making me hate the only guy I've ever truly loved. But I will never, ever, forgive you for what you did to my daughter," I said in a deadly voice, stepping towards her.

"What do I care what happened to you and your demon spawn—"

I don't know what came over me, but I slapped Jade as hard as I could across the face. Beck was between us in a millisecond, keeping Jade from retaliating, I assumed.

"Don't you ever insult my daughter. Don't talk, write, text, or even think about my daughter."

"My daughter, my daughter!" Jade shouted. "How do you even know it's yours Beck?" she sneered.

"That was low, even for you, Jade," Beck said.

Jade looked as if she'd been slapped again. "You're taking her side? What about me? What about our six years together? Does that mean nothing to you? Are you going to leave me for her?" Jade turned to me. "You bitch! Did you come back to rub this in my face? To steal my boyfriend, again? Well, it won't work. Beck will always choose me over you. So what if you have child with him, Beck loves me! He always comes back to me! How could he ever love someone like you when he has me? You're just a no talent slut who everyone feels sorry for."

"I'm not a slut—"

"Could've fooled me! You were supposed to be my friend, Tori! Friends don't sleep with their friend's boyfriends. But I guess I should have seen it coming, you tried to steal Cat's boyfriend too," she snarled. It was as if she had slapped me. I was going to yell, but her eyes were filled with pain and fear, making my anger dissipate.

The tears in my eyes boiled over. "I'm truly sorry for hurting you Jade. I really am. I don't have an excuse, except that I was in love. Head over heels, can't sleep, can't think straight, love. And I truly regret hurting you. But I don't regret what I did, I can't—"

"I knew it! You were always trying to steal him!"

"No! I can't regret it because I have Maddie. I could never regret her. She is the best thing in my life, the best thing about me. I don't except you to forgive me Jade, but at least you can try to understand. I did it for love. What you did, no matter how cruel it was, you did it for love."

"Don't compare me to you."

"Look, I just want to live with my daughter in peace. So please, just stay away from us."

"With pleasure."

"I'm sorry Jade," I said with a pitying smile. I walked towards the door.

"Tori wait!" Beck shouted, but I kept walking.

"Don't you walk out that door, Beckett Oliver!" Jade screeched. And I ran.


	14. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys I'm finally home and I've got to tell you it's nice. If this means more posts or less I'm not quite sure yet because this is my first time at this particular summer job! But I'll let you all know! Thanks for all the reviews guys they keep me going ;) Anyways I know some of you are going to kill me but…**

Tori, Jade. Jade, Tori. My head flipped from the door to Jade multiple times. I had to choose.

"Beck, please?" Jade cried; tears streaming down her face. Jade and I had been through so much. We'd been together for six years and she had never let me down. She was my first love, my first everything. We'd been through everything together. Jade the beautiful, loyal, protective, talented, amazing woman whom I loved. I closed my eyes and sighed. I had my answer. I walked towards Jade and wrapped her small frame in my arms.

I kissed her forehead gently. "I'm sorry, Jade," I whispered and then I let go of her and ran out the door towards Tori.

"BECK!" Jade screeched from behind me. But I didn't turn around like I might once have done. Her tears and yelling may have worked on me once upon a time, but they didn't have one fifth of the effect on me as not knowing whether Tori was okay or not. It didn't have one hundredth of the effect as the fear of Tori leaving my life with Maddie once again.

"Tori!" I yelled, searching for her in the dark, running as fast as I could. How far could she go in such a short amount of time? I hadn't prayed in years, but I prayed as hard as I could to just let me find Tori. I closed my eyes and then I heard sobbing to my right. I ran as fast as I could towards the sound. Towards Tori. "Tori?" I called again, begging, praying it was her. My eyes, finally getting used to the dark, saw a slim figure only four feet away. Tori had her arms wrapped around herself, as if trying to keep herself together. Her sobs caused her entire body to convulse. I got to her in two steps and wrapped her in my arms. "Tori, Tori, Tori," I murmured into her hair as I rocked her in my arms.

"I was going to leave. Until I realized you're my ride," she half cried half laughed into my shoulder.

"Shh, shh, baby, I'm here now. I'm here. I'm not leaving." I soothed, relishing the feeling of having her in my arms again, where she belonged.

She pushed me away. I couldn't keep the hurt, confused look of my face. "Why are you out here?" She asked in a whisper.

I blinked. "You ran away."

"I know, but Jade's in the house," she explained. I blinked again, lost. "Jade, angry Goth girl who hates everything? 'Bout yea high, streaks in her hair, you've been with her six years? Ringing a bell?"

I smiled. "I know who Jade is Tori. But for once in my life I'm following my heart. I love _you,_ Tori.

"Beck," Tori sobbed, "Stop it. Please, please," she begged.

"I can't Tori," I said, forcing her into my arms again. "See how perfectly you fit? We were meant to be." Tori shook her head but said nothing. "Well, why not Tori? Why not?" I shouted.

Tori, once again, forced herself out of my arms. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she rocked. "Because you don't love me."

"Yes I—"

Tori shook her head. "Stop it! It kills me! It kills me inside every time you say those words. You shouldn't say 'I love you' unless you mean it, Beck."

"But I do mean it!" Tori shook her head once again. "Stop saying no!"

"Beck. Imagine for a second you didn't know Maddie was yours. Would you still be out here with me?" I paused for a second in shock, but Tori took it as confirmation. "See? You just feel sorry for me. I don't need nor want your pity. You can see Maddie even if you're with Jade, okay? But don't pretend to love me when you don't."

"How could you think—"

"Beck! How many times did you leave me just to go straight to her? How many times did I beg you? I begged you to stay with me? But all you'd say is 'sorry, Tori. I have to go. I love Jade.' You love her. You always go back to her. You always choose her! Why should now be any different? Because I have your daughter? That's not love Beck, that's obligation. And I will not be an obligation. I don't want my daughter or I to be someone's 'responsibility' to 'take care of.' My daughter deserves better. And I know, now, that I deserve better."

I felt as if I'd been slapped. "That hurt Tori," I muttered, rubbing at my aching heart. "You know I love you. And Maddie…well…I loved Maddie the moment I saw her. Even before I knew she was my daughter. So don't you ever tell me I think of her as a responsibility. She's my daughter and I love her more than my own life."

Tori's face softened. "I know that, Beck. Don't worry; I won't keep her away from you. You don't have to pretend to love me. We don't have to be together—"

"I know we don't have to be. I _want _to be, Tori." I took a step towards her, but she backed away. I sighed. "Tori, I love you! More than I ever thought possible. Every time I see you my heart quickens, my breathing labors, and I think, 'my god, how could anyone so perfect, so beautiful, actually exist?'" I explain, brushing her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. "I can be having the worse day, and then I'll see you smile and my whole day just brightens. Or I can be having the best day and see you ignore me and my day is shit. When I touch you," I gently brushed a tear from her cheek with the pad of my thumb, "it's like electricity is coursing through my veins. And when I kiss you." I brushed my lips against hers gently. "I feel butterflies and see stars. When you're gone I feel like half of me is missing. And when you're here it's like the world is right again. I love you, Victoria Marie Vega, with all my heart." What can I do to prove to you that I love you?"

Tori's eyes locked onto mine. "Do you love Jade?" she asked.

I gulped. I couldn't lie to her when she looked at me like that. "Yes. But—"

"That's all I needed to know," Tori said and then she turned around to walk away. I grabbed her shoulder.

"Stop trying to run away from this, Tori. I will always love Jade." Tori began to cry again. And I felt physically ill for having to put her through this. "Tori, Jade was my first love. _Was._ But I love you. And I will prove it to you everyday of the rest of my life if I have to."

"Beck." Tori bit her lip. "I just, I just can't."

I closed my eyes, willing the tears in them to not fall. "Tori—"

"Even if you're not a part of my life Beck, I still want you to be a part of Maddie's."

"Nothing could keep me away from her," I vowed.

"I know. I was thinking we could tell her this weekend. Beck, I really want us to be friends…for Maddie's sake. I think it would be best for us to get along…but if you ever bring Jade near my daughter I will find some way to keep you away from her."

I sighed. "Jade and I are over, Tori. I could never be with her after what she did to you, us, Maddie."

"Don't let Maddie and I ruin your relationship. I'm not saying what she did was right, nor am I saying _I _forgive her, but what she did, she did out of love for you. And that is something I understand all too well," Tori said, her eyes boring into mine.

"Tori. Jade's and my relationship has nothing to do with you or Maddie—"

"Exactly."

"That's not what I meant. Even if Maddie wasn't mine, even if Jade hadn't forced you away, I still would have chosen you." Tori scoffed. "Okay. Maybe not right away, but Tori, I know you and I were meant to be. I was drawn to you the moment you spilled coffee on me." I chuckled. "And then, when you walked back into my life I knew that we were meant to be."

Tori closed her eyes. "I love you, Beck. I always have. Even when I hated you, I loved you. But I have to think about my daughter—"

"Our daughter," I reminded her.

"Our daughter. And I think what's best for her is that we begin as friends."

"Tori—"

"Friends, Beck. I can't give you anything more than that. So, take it or leave it."

"I'll take it." Tori extended her hand. "Friends hug, right?" I asked slyly as I knocked her hand out of the way and grabbed her for a hug.

"Yeah," she breathed.

"And friends take each other home when they have no other way of getting there, right?"

Tori looked up at me and smiled. "Right."

"And friends let friends stay at their place when they have no other place to stay, right?" I asked hopefully.

"I don't know, Beck…"

"Please, Tori. I have no other place to go, and I'd love to spend time with Maddie." _And you,_ I added in my head. When she still seemed resistant I added, "I've already missed so much." Tori nodded her head cautiously. "Great, thanks, friend." I smiled and kissed her.

"Beck!" she warned.

"What?" I asked jollily. "Friends kiss sometimes, right?"


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys. This has actually been written for a while but my Beta/best friend, Shrine, and I were at the Fanime for my first time. And I have to admit was entertaining. Anyways here's some Bori and Beck/Maddie **** Enjoy…(BTW JOLILIY IS TOO A WORD)**

"I live off East Ave," Tori said. Although, she needn't have told me; I checked her file for her address after I found out Maddie was my daughter.

"My car's over here." I pointed towards my chrome Lamborghini.

"Nice," Tori said so quietly I wasn't sure if she meant to say it aloud.

"Thanks. It was my first purchase after my first pay check for The Good Life." I smiled. I opened up the passenger side door for her and she slid in. I walked over and slid into my side, turning the key I smiled at the purr of my engine.

"How's that going?"

"Good, we're on a month break right now actually. I go back in two weeks, I'm really excited. I've been itching to go back."

"Which do you like better? The Good Life or teaching?" Tori asked.

I looked at her for a moment taken a back. No one had ever asked me that question. They always assumed I loved The Good Life more than teaching. "I love them both, but if I had to choose? I'd pick teaching, I think." I smiled.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love acting; it's my passion, my dream but teaching? There's nothing like it."

"I know what you mean. Instilling you're knowledge and passion into kids, turning them into great actors. Seeing their dreams come true, and you being a part of that. It's one of the best feeling in the world."

I smiled. "Exactly." Tori smiled at me, but it was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Listen Beck, we need to talk."

I tensed. "Nothing good ever comes form those words," I murmured.

Tori chuckled, causing me to smile. "It's nothing too bad…it's just…we need to set some ground rules is all," she said.

"Ground rules?"

"Yes. If we're going to be living together I think we should have some rules set in place."

"Okay?" I said cautiously.

"First, Maddie is my top priority. She comes before everything—"

"I know that! She's my daughter and first priority as well, Tori. I—"

"I wasn't finished. I know you love her Beck, and that's great."

"I feel a but coming on."

"But you can't say 'no' to her. You can't give her everything she wants. Sometimes you have to be the bad guy and say no, scold, or even punish her. That's what being a parent is. I can't be telling Maddie 'no', just to have you be saying 'yes' behind my back."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll admit that I have had trouble saying no to her, but I won't make the mistake of undermining you're authority again Tori, trust me." Tori glanced at me suspiciously. "It might be difficult, but I can say no! In the end I'll do what's best for our daughter."

She looked at me skeptically but continued her tirade. "Second, as I said to Jade, she is not allowed around my daughter. Ever. I don't care if you two get married and legally she is Maddie's stepmother. She is not allowed to be near her."

I rolled my eyes and huffed. "Don't worry about Jade. It's over between us, for good."

"Like you haven't said that before," she said sardonically.

"Look, I don't want to argue about this, just keep her away from Maddie and we won't have an issue."

"Don't worry, I don't want her anywhere near our daughter either."

"Good, and now thirdly—"

"God Tori, how many of these rules do you have?" I asked annoyed.

"This is the last one…for now."

"For now?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if another rule should come up in the future I'd like to keep my options open."

"Fine," I sighed, "rule three?" I gestured for her to continue.

"Keep your hands to yourself. We're friends." I grimaced. "I mean it, Beck."

"Alright, alright," I said, throwing my hand up on mock surrender. "Scouts honor." I grinned. Tori glared.

"Especially around Maddie," she warned.

"I wouldn't do that!" I said insulted.

"I know…turn left here and it's the apartment building to the right."

I pulled into the driveway and waited for Tori to lead the way. "We're apartment 6B on the first floor. It's not much, but it's enough." Tori shrugged. She sighed when we reached her apartment door and turned back towards me. "Maddie's probably sleeping so I'll just show you the bed room, take some blankets and a pillow, and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No you won't, Tori. I'll sleep on the couch."

"You're the guest Beck I couldn't—"

"You can and you will. I'm the freeloader. You're doing me a favor here, Tori. I'm not going to take your bed too. Just give me a pillow and some blankets and I'll be golden, I promise." I smiled at her reassuringly. "Now open up this door it's freezing."

Tori said nothing, but quickly opened the door. She gestured for me to go inside first, so I did. The first room was a small living room/dining room combo. I glanced around the room until my eyes caught a large mound on the couch. Maddie laid asleep on the couch on top of Andre's sleeping form. A twinge of jealously flashed through me and it took all my effort not to scoop Maddie into my arms and force Andre out of Tori's apartment. Tori smiled at the picture, however, as she walked over and scooped Maddie in her own arms.

"Mommy?" Maddie asked sleepily. My heart beat erratically at her angelic voice. I was going to get to live with my daughter. I smiled brightly at the picturesque view of one love of my life holding the other love of my life.

"Hi LoveBug." Tori kissed Maddie gently on the forehead and Maddie snuggled deeper into Tori's embrace.

Andre stirred at the noise and opened his eyes. "Hey, Tori." He smiled.

"Hey, thanks so much, Andre. You're a lifesaver. Like always." She kissed him on the cheek and my stomach churned.

"Of course, anytime…" Andre finally noticed me. "Beck?"

"Yeah."

"He has no where else to go," Tori answered Andre's unasked question.

"Beck?" Maddie asked her voice more lively.

I walked over to her, taking her from Tori's arms and into my own. "Hey, Muchkin." I greeted her with a kiss on her forehead.

Maddie smiled sleepily up at me. "I'm glad you're here." Maddie whispered before falling back to sleep in my arms. My heart swelled. My daughter was glad I was here; well, she'd never have to worry about me not being there for her, I vowed. I kissed her once again. "Which way to her room?" I asked Tori.

"Hers is door down the hall to the left," Andre answered. Again my stomach churned. I sighed and walked towards Maddie's room. I grinned at the pink wooden letters on her door that spelled out MADISON. I opened the door, careful not to stir my daughter. I smiled. Inside was a pink room fit for a very loved little girl. Stuffed animals and toys were strewn everywhere. Her tiny bed looked like a castle with a railing on the side that looked like a drawbridge. Maddie snuggled into me and I hugged her tighter to my body. I didn't want to let go of the precious bundle in my arms. But I knew I would have a lifetime to be with her. I regretfully placed her gently into her bed and stealthily walked out of her room.

"—let him sleep on the streets?" I heard Tori's hushed voice as I walked back towards the living room.

"I just don't want you getting hurt, Tori."

"I know what I'm doing, Andre."

"I sure hope so."

"Thank you, Andre." I walked into see Tori and Andre sharing a loving embrace. I swallowed the bile in the back of my throat and fought the urge to hit Andre. Andre knew where my little girl slept, Andre had seen my baby grow up, and Andre was allowed to touch Tori. I checked my fury; it wasn't Andre's fault.

Andre eyed me wearily. "I'll be over for breakfast," he said to Tori, but I knew it was a warning to me: no funny business.

"Bye," Tori and I said, and Andre waved as he walked out the door.

Tori smiled uncomfortably at me before slipping into the door across the hall from Maddie's room. She returned seconds later with a pillow and blankets. "Here you go," she said as she handed them to me.

I looked at her discomfort and felt the need to apologize. "Look, Tori, I'm sorry everything got so messed up." I ran a hand through my hair. It wasn't enough to apologize to her. She needed to know I was here for her and our daughter. "I promise you, I'll make it up to you and Maddie some way, somehow," I vowed.

Tori smiled sadly at me, causing my heart to ache. "Good night, Beck."

"Don't I get a goodnight hug?" I asked. Tori rolled her eyes, but walked over to me and threw her arms around me nonetheless.

I squeezed her tightly, trying to put all my feeling into one little hug. Tori looked up at me, her eyes wide and filled with hurt, confusion, and lust? So I did what any man would in my position. I kissed her.


	16. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry guys I know this is pretty late but I've been so busy! And then my computer stopped working! And My Beta has finals so sorry for the mistakes! Anyways enough about me. **

** *~¡It's time for reviewers to get a say again!~* To prove to Tori of Beck sincerity and love, should Beck: A) do a public announcement on TV B)Be eased dropped on by Tori as he is talking to talking to Andre or Jade C) Showing Tori letter he wrote to Jade right before Tori left telling her about him and Tori and that he was leaving her D) do nothing because he's already done enough and Tori's just being stupid or E) Beck should prove himself but not any of the above would be strong enough after the hell he put Tori through may specify. (Same rules as before).*~¡ Important notice over!~***

I awoke but did not instantly open my eyes. I was irrationally angry at whatever had woken me up when I shivered. Ah, that would explain it, I was freezing. I rubbed my eyes and realized two things. One: Tori Vega was a blanket hog and two: I was in Victoria Vega's bed. I smiled and snuggled into the sleeping form of Tori. I inhaled deeply as her sent filled me causing memories from last night to replay in my mind. My smile widened as I watched her sleep. With her hair sprawled around her I'd never seen anything more beautiful. She looked so peaceful, so vulnerable. She stirred in her sleep and lazily opened her eyes. A small smile crossed her lips before instant horror replaced it.

"What are you doing in my bed?" She looked down at herself. "Why the hell am I naked Beck?" She glanced at me. "Why the hell are you naked?" her voice now several octaves higher than normal.

"Um well," I blushed, raking a hand through my hair, unable to finish.

Tori's eyes widened in comprehension. "Oh shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit!" She exclaimed turning red. "Oh! I told you to keep your hands off of me." She hissed punctuating each word with a punch to my left arm.

"Ow, ow, Tori ! Stop!" I ordered taking her hands into one of mine. She might be small but my arm was still sore from Andre. "Tori, last night was…well…perfect, remarkable, amazing, bea—"

She huffed. "There are only three rules you have to follow Beck! Three! I can't believe you broke one without even being here for an hour! Never mind. I can. You're incorrigible."

"I don't remember you complaining last night." I muttered.

Tori gasped in anger. "You asshole!" Tori cradled her head in her hands. "Shit, I can't believe we did that—"

"Three times." I grinned.

Tori glared but otherwise ignored me. "Ugh I don't know what I was thinking. But that's just it. I wasn't thinking."

"Come on Tori, don't tell me you regret it." I almost begged. "Last night, Tori, was one of the best nights I've had in four years. So, please, please, don't ruin it."

Tori 's eyes softened and a small smile appeared on her lips. "We were always good at sex Beck. It's the whole friendship thing we need to work on. "

"Friendship is overrated—"

"Mommy the suns up. Time to get up!" Maddie exclaimed barging into Tori's room. I quickly grabbed some of the blanket from Tori to cover my self as Tori quickly wrapped the blanket around her tighter. Maddie looked at her than me blinking. "Mommy, why is Beck in your bed?"

"Well…you see…um, well…he… had a nightmare last night and jumped into Mommy's bed. Just like you do sometimes." Tori invented.

I raised a skeptically eyebrow, but Tori gave me a look that clearly said 'just go along with it.' However, Maddie did not seem to think this excuse was as lame as I did. "Oh." She nodded her head. She then walked over to Tori's side of the bed. "I want to come up." She exclaimed trying her hardest to crawl onto the large bed.

"No!" Tori and I screamed together. Maddie looked taken aback. She blinked twice, her tears threatened to spill over. My heart broke, so I quickly tried to appease my daughter. "Sorry Munchkin. It's not that we don't want you to join us, but uh, we have to have an adult talk. But, if you go into the living room I promise not only will I play with you any game you want, read you a book, but also make you chocolate pancakes." I promised.

Maddie's eyes instantly lit up. "Rweally?" She questioned looking as skeptical as a four year old can look.

"Would I lie to you?" I feigned hurt. Maddie shook her head violently. "Okay than wait out in the living room for us okay?" Maddie nodded and hurriedly scurried out the door closing it behind her.

"Oh my God." Tori muttered horrified her face ashen.

"It wasn't that bad Tori." I threw a arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Not that bad? My daughter—"

"_Our_ daughter!" I reminded her.

She sighed. "_Our _daughter just caught us in bed! Together! Naked!"

I grimaced. "Well look on the bright side. I don't think she realized we were naked! And I think she bought the whole nightmare thing."

"Yeah, yeah…" Tori mumbled her face slowly returning to a normal color.

"Does she usually wake up when the sun 'wakes up?' And how'd she get out of her crib."

Tori laughed slightly, "Yeah I don't remember when it started but for a while now as soon as the sun is up it means, to Maddie, that everyone has to wake up. That's why I usually pull the shades down in her room so she can't see it…but I forgot last night." Tori bit her lip. "And it's not a crib, she's four. She just has the guardrail because she kept falling out of bed. She can easily push it down for when she has to go to the bathroom."

"She's potty trained?" I asked.

Tori looked at me as if I spouted two heads. "Of course she is. She has been since she was two."

"Sorry." I mumbled. I cursed Jade for depriving me of seeing these milestones in my daughter's life.

Tori sighed and I grimaced. I knew that sigh. It meant she was about to be serious. "Look Beck if you want to stay here, you have to follow the rules. Not that last night was amazing for me too, but my heart can't handle this. When you leave me again—"

"I'm not leaving." I growled. Tori closed her eyes and I saw a tear seep out. I quickly brushed it away with the pad of my thumb. "Shh, shh, Baby it's alright." I soothed cradling her in my arms. My body quickly responded, but I took little notice. Tori needed me and our daughter was waiting for us in the next room. "Some way Tori, some how, I _will_ prove to you that I'm here forever. I promise."

Tori half laughed half cried. "Yeah cause you keep your promises so well."

"I do." I defended.

"Than what do you call us having sex last night—"

"Three times." I grinned.

Tori glared. "That clearly broke rule three."

"I've never been one to follow the rules. Plus I never promised to keep them."

Tori opened her eyes devastating me with the full-blown force of her beautiful brown eyes. "Promise me then? Promise me you'll follow my rules?"

"You don't play fair." I groaned. "Look, Tori, I can't promise you to keep them, because I'm afraid I will break it. And I never want to break a promise to you or Maddie. But." I added, as she was about to protest. "I can promise to try my hardest to uphold your rules."

"Thank you." Tori smiled. "Now can you close your eyes so I can change?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Tori it's not like I haven't seen you naked before."

"Beck!"

"Okay, okay!" I closed my eyes humming lightly to myself.

"Okay, I'm done. I'll just go out to the living room with Maddie so you can get dressed."

I rolled my eyes and got out of bed looking for my boxers. "I don't care about you seeing me naked Tori." Tori blushed and turned around. "Really Tori?"

"Look, I'm just trying to make rule three easier for us Beck!"

"Ah. So you're saying I affect you."

"Shut up!"

I chuckled quietly to myself as I pulled my jeans on. "Okay, I'm done."

Tori turned around to face me. Her eyes hungrily devoured my naked chest and I grinned wickedly at her. She huffed. "Didn't you promise my daughter—"

"_Our _daughter Tori." I reminded her once again annoyed. "You know we are going to have to tell her soon that I am her father right?"

"I…I know."

"When?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Soon…"

"'Soon?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"Look Beck it's not that easy. 'oh hey Maddie do you want some chocolate chip pancakes, by the way the guy who made them, you know, Beck. Yeah, well, he's your father, so two three pancakes?'"

"Well personally I wouldn't go about it that way—"

"Beck I'm serious! This is a delicate matter."

"For you or her? Tori, Maddie adores me. She even asked me herself to be her daddy!"

"This is different." Tori shook her head.

"How?"

"I don't know it just is! All these years she's been told her father loves her but can't be a part of our lives. Don't you think it would be a shock for her to find out not only will he be a part of her life now, but he's been a part of her life for a month?"

"Tori you're being unreasonable. I want our daughter to know me—"

"She knows you!"

"As her father Tori. I want her to know that I am her Daddy. That I will always be here for her. That I'll be there when she learns how to ride a bike, and every other milestone in her life. That I'll kiss her boo boos away when she falls. I want her to know she is the most important girl to me in the whole world. That I won't ever leave her, or let anything bad happen to her or let any boy within a ten mile radius of her!"

Tori chuckled lightly, "I think you might have trouble with the last two."

"I stand firm on all that I said." I said stubbornly.

Tori laughed. "I missed you Beck." Tori brought a hand to her mouth as if she didn't mean to say that aloud.

I smiled and scooped her in my arms in a hug. "I missed you too. But I'm here now. We don't have to miss each other ever again." I kissed her forehead. Hey it was a very friendly thing to do!

"Okay we'll tell her." Tori conceded. "But not today. How about tomorrow? We'll have a family day. We can go the zoo and the park and we'll tell her when we get home for dinner?" She offered. I couldn't help it. I kissed her on the lips.  
"Beck!" she warned.

"Sorry! You just made me so happy I couldn't control myself." Tori instantly wiggled herself out of my arms, and they felt so…empty!

"Come on you promised _our _daughter some chocolate pancakes, a game, and a book didn't you?"

I smiled. "Why yes. Yes I did."


	17. Chapter 16

**AN: Gosh this went through 10 revisions so that's why it took forever…but I think this is the best one…I hope you all agree… and just in time for my 20****th**** birthday for tomorrow! **

I awoke with a grin on my face. Not only was I going to be able to spend the entire day with Tori but our daughter as well. I jumped out of bed and grabbed a new shirt I had brought back from Jade's and my old place. I sniffed myself. I really needed to take a shower. I walked over to Tori's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Beck?" she called.

I laughed quietly as I opened the door, "how'd you know it was me?"

"Maddie doesn't knock and Andre just yells through the door."

"Andre?" I asked trying to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Yeah he has a key…Beck what are you doing in here? What do you want?" She asked narrowing her eyes and pulling her covers to her neck.

I chuckled. "I just wanted to take a shower, but I didn't know which shower I should use. If I used Maddie's, what if she barged in? I don't think she needs to see that. And so I came to use yours."

"That makes sense." She blinked.

"So can I take a shower?"

"Oh, yeah, of course Beck. Er, let me get you a towel." She said rushing out of the room.

I smiled looking around the room. It was a warm cream color. Warm and bright just like my Tori.

"Here you go." Tori handed me a green towel.

"Thanks…I'll try not to use all the hot water." I said lamely.

Tori smiled at my attempt. "Don't worry I'll take a shower with Maddie, so we won't use as much."

"Oh…cool," I nodded. "I'll just..." I gestured towards the bathroom.

"Yeah," she nodded.

I walked in and turned on the shower. Imagining Tori in here with me. A smile came to my lips. I squeezed the shampoo into my hands and my heart fluttered. It was lilac. I sniffed it for a few more minutes before rubbing it into my hair. I hurried through the rest of my shower to get out to my girls faster. I quickly put on my clothes and out to the kitchen. I could hear Maddie's shower running and smiled. I quickly whipped up some waffles for my girls and had just finished with the smiley face made with strawberries and whipped cream when they came out clean and fresh. I smiled brightly.

"Hey, I made waffles." Maddie's eyes brighten as she saw her smiley face waffle. She ran up to me and grabbed my legs in a fierce hug. I bent down and picked her up to get a better hug.

"You're going to spoil her if you keep cooking her these yummies." Tori halfheartedly scolded.

"I don't mind. I did all the cooking with— anyways …"

"Maddie what do you say?" Tori asked.

"Tank you!" She smiled and gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

I kissed her on the forehead before I placed her back on her feet. "Your welcome Muchkin."

"So, I hope my waffle isn't that small." Tori joked.

"Nope, regular size waffles for the grown up." I chuckled.

"Good, cause I'm starving."

I placed larger smiley waffle in front of Tori. Her eyes lit up. Tori glanced towards Maddie who had picked her waffle up with her hands.

"Madison Angelica Oliver, you do not use your hands at the dinner table. We eat with forks." Tori scolded. I blinked. My daughter had my last name?

"Tori—"

"Not now Beck," Tori blushed and hurriedly walked over to Maddie. She quickly cut Maddie's waffle into tiny bite sized pieces. "Syrup?" She asked,

"Yes." Maddie smiled sweetly.

"Yes what?" Tori asked.

"Yes, please?"

Tori smiled and poured a little syrup onto Maddie's pancake. I marveled in how wonderful a mother Tori was, and worried that I wouldn't even be half the father. I didn't know anything about my daughter. What was her favorite color? Food? Drink? Was she allergic to anything? Oh god what if I put something into the waffles? Oh God, I poisoned my daughter.

"Tori? Is Maddie allergic to any thing?" I asked panicked.

"Yeah, but nothing food related." She smiled.

I calmed. "What is she allergic to? I should definitely know that."

"She's deathly allergic to Penicillin and she gets a really bad rash from coconut sunscreen."

"Coconut sunscreen?"

Tori shrugged but said nothing. She took a large bite of her waffle and bliss shown form her face. "This is amazing Beck!"

I smiled; I hadn't had anyone appreciate my cooking in a long time, "thanks." I murmured. Tori scarfed the rest of the waffle down before I even took my first bite.

"So Maddie, how would you feel spending an entire day with just you, Mommy…and Beck?" Tori asked.

Maddie jumped up and down in her seat. "Rweally?"

"Yup. Do you want to go to the Zoo and have a picnic there?"

Maddie jumped off her seat and hugged Tori, "Mommy you're the best mommy ever."

~~~They drove to the zoo~~I didn't want to write about it~~ so yeah~~~

Maddie clung to Tori's and my hands as we walked into the LA Zoo.

"Where to first?" I asked.

"Maddie, tell Beck you're favorite animal."

"Koala Bears!" Maddie shouted happily.

"Koala bears it is." We consulted the map and headed over. We walked towards the Koaloa habitat with Maddie dragging us along. As the koala bears were insight Maddie, deciding we were going to slow for her tastes, slipped out of our hands and ran towards the habitat.

"Maddie!" Tori screamed. I ran to catch up with her but she was lost in the crowds of people. My heart began to beat out of my chest and I felt like throwing up but I continued to run towards the habitat.

"Maddie?" I screamed. "Maddie!"

The twenty feet to the koalas seemed to take forever, as I looked around frantically searching for my daughter. The world seemed to stand still when I finally spotted her holding onto the railings of the habitat. I ran faster than I thought possible and scooped her on my arms, Tori right behind me.

"Maddie!" I scolded. "Don't you ever do that again! You could've gotten lost or hurt! What would I have done without you?" I squeezed her tight to my body and Tori wrapped her arms around us both. My heart finally began to beat again.

"Maddie what were you thinking?" Tori asked close to tears.

"I wanted to see the koala's." Maddie said in a sad soft voice that broke my heart.

"Baby, what did Mommy tell you about holding an adults hand in crowded places?"

"To never let go, but Mommy they're Koala's!"

"Do you know how worried you made me and you're father?"

"Fa—Father?" Maddie blinked looking up at me.

Tori slapped a hand to her mouth. I glanced at her. "I guess now is as good as time as any." I shrugged.

"Maddie, sweetie," Tori took a deep breath and closed her eyes. " Remember, how Mommy told you, you have a Daddy, just like everyone else." Maddie nodded her head. "What if I told you Beck's… your… Daddy?"

Maddie shook her head. "Daddy isn't a part of my life. Mommy you said Daddy wasn't a part of our lives. Daddy didn't want me. Because I'm bad girl."

"Maddie what are you talking about? I always told you your Daddy loved and wanted you. He just couldn't be with you."

Maddie shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "That's what S—Sammy's p—parents told him. He said he co—couldn't play with me because I was a b—bassturd and that—and that my D…Daddy didn't want me."

I looked at Tori at a loss for words. I forced Maddie to look me in the eyes. "I—I do want you Maddie. I've always wanted you. I love you more than anything in this world, Madison Angelica Oliver. You are my world. And I promise you Maddie, I will never miss another day in your life. Sammy is an idiot and so are his parents. Do you believe me Maddie?"

"You really want me?"

"Forever."

"And you love me?"

"Always."

"I love you too, Daddy."

~~~They drive home after a long day at the zoo~~~ yeah I'm lazy like that~~~

I pulled into Tori's drive and parked the car.

"Well that was fun." I glanced in my rearview mirror to see Maddie fast asleep. "When do you think she'll stop calling me Beck Daddy and just call me Daddy?"

"Hey she's just getting used to it." Tori defended our daughter.

"I know, but when she called me Daddy…"

"I know." Tori smiled, "it's an amazing, indescribable, feeling. I've only felt it a few times. The first time I held her in my arms, and the first tiome sh said Mommy."

"Yeah," I said sadly. Tori got out of the car and quickly took Maddie out of her car seat. "Hey I'll get her." I offered carefully taking a sleeping Maddie out of Tori's arms. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen; she even surpassed Tori, which four years ago I thought impossible. "She's beautiful." I murmured. Tori smiled as she opened the door.

"Tori your back!" Andre called form the living room.

"Shh!" Tori hushed. But it was too late. Maddie had woken up.

"Andre?" She asked childishly rubbing her eyes with her firsts.

"Hey little girl." Andre smiled. "Where have you guys been?"

"We went to the zoo." Maddie grinned. "I got to see the koalas and a zookeeper even let me hold a baby one! Because Beck Daddy is famous."

"Beck Daddy?" Andre arched a brow.

"Yeah, Beck's my Daddy. He says loves me and wants me forever. And I'm not a bassturd, but I don't know what that means."

Andre's eyes narrowed. "Who called you a bastard?"

"Don't worry, I'm going to be talking to the kids parents tomorrow." Tori soothed.

"When did she find out?" Andre asked.

"I kind of let it slipped when she ran off into a crowd at the zoo."

"Beck Daddy lives with us. He makes chocolate chip pancakes, and waffles that smile." Maddie yawned. "And sometimes he has nightmares and has to sleep in Mommy's bed…" She drifted off to sleep.

"What?" Andre whisper shouted.

"Andre I don't want to get into this right now. Look, I'm going to put Maddie to bed, and then I'm going to bed. I'll see you two in the morning."

As soon as Tori closed Maddie's door Andre hissed, "You, me, outside."

I followed him. "What's the matter Andre? I thought we were cool! You know it wasn't me who sent those text messages!"

"Yeah, I do know that. And I have no problem with you getting close to your daughter Beck, but you don't need to get close to Tori in the process."

"You have no say in either matter." I snarled.

"Look, I'm not trying to step on any toes. You are Maddie's father and I would never try to take your place. But Tori, Tori's my best friend. And with her, I have every right to tell you to back the hell off."

"No you don't!"

"Beck it's not that I think you're a bad guy. Cause I know you're not. You're my boy. But you're not a good guy for Tori."

" Why would—"

"You weren't there Beck! Every time you went back to Jade it killed her. She would come to me and cry for hours sometimes days and then be almost cationic for weeks afterwards. You have no idea how hard it is to watch your best friend slowly die on the inside and not be able to do anything to help her. I won't let you do that to her again. You mess her up bad Beck, and when you go back to Jade—"

"Why does everyone assume I am going back to Jade?"

"Actions speak louder than words Beck. And from all your actions in the past what else can we assume. You've never chosen Tori over Jade. Ever. How is she supposed to trust you? What have you ever done to gain her trust? Not only did you break her heart repeatedly in high school; but you keep breaking her in house rules as well. How is that supposed to show her she can trust you when you can't follow her simple rules?"

"She told you?"

"She told me about her rules. Maddie told me about the rule breaking."

I sighed. "I am never going back to Jade. Not after what she did. But even before that." I closed my eyes. "I was going to break up with her and tell her all about Tori right before Tori left. I was going to choose Tori. But when she left, I thought fate had chosen for me, so, I stayed with Jade. But, I always thought about Tori, every single day. When I kissed Jade, I imagined Tori's lips. I know that wasn't right to Jade, or Tori, but I didn't know what else to do."

"If you weren't in love with Jade you should've left her."

"I know, but I was scared."

"Of what?"

"Being alone? I'd been with Jade so long, or with Tori, that I was never really single…"

"That's your excuse?"

"It's lame, I know. But it's the only one I have. Andre, I swear to you on Maddie that I would never go back to Jade."

"I don't know if you should say that—"

"I mean it. I could never be with her. I wasn't happy. Tori makes me happy. I just want her to be happy with me. I want her to know she can trust me to stay with her for forever."

"I think the only thing you can do is to prove it."

"How?"

"Time."


	18. Chapter 17

**AN: Sorry to those of you who thought my line breaks were messy. It was an inside joke between Shrine and I. I apologize. Anyways I know this took a while but work has been crazy and I've been exhausted after 11 hours of hard work! **

_**~! IMPOTANAT: I think the next chapter will be the last!~**_

**Beck's POV**

After Andre drives off I walk back inside to see a crying Tori on the couch. I quickly sit down and wrap her in my arms.

"I really made a mess of things huh?"

"No, you didn't. Why do you think that?"

Tori looks up at me, unleashing the full devastating power of her eyes on me, and my heart skips a beat. "I slept with you, I let Maddie see us together in bed, I let it slip that you were her father, I didn't know that some kid was calling my daughter a Bastard, and, and I," she sobbed, "I'm just a horrible mother."

"Victoria Vega, listen to me. You are an amazing mother. If I could be half the father you are a mother I would be happy." Tori's expressive eyes looked unconvinced. "Okay fine. I'll go through your list and explain to you how each of those things does not mean you are a bad mother. Okay?" She eyed me skeptically.

I sighed. "Look sleeping with me doesn't make you a bad mother, it makes me a bad friend. I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry I broke your house rules. While I regret hurting you, I can't regret that it happened. Number two, yes Maddie saw us in bed together, but you being the wonderful mother you are, made it a G rated reason. As for number three, you were worried! Hell, I've never been more scared in my life. It doesn't make you a bad mother. I don't think any other way would have been better though. There is no perfect time to tell someone that the father they've never known is in their lives now. As for the last one, how is that your fault? You can't know what everyone of your students is doing at every moment in your classroom."

"But she's my daughter Beck, I should've known. I should've been able to tell that something was bother her, or—"

"Maddie obviously didn't want you to know. You raised Maddie to be a kind and compassionate girl. That makes you an remarkable mother Tori."

"I—I don't know Beck."

"Well I do."

Tori gives me a small watery smile. "You really think I'm a good mother?"

I shake my head, "No. You're the best mother." I glance at the clock on the wall. "We should go to bed soon, we have to go to school tomorrow."

Tori nods and get up off the couch. As she reaches her door she turns around. "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"If this weekends any indication, you're an amazing father. And if tonight's any indication, you're a good friend." She doesn't wait for a response and walks into her bedroom.

I smile as I lay back on the couch with my hands under my head. I could be Tori's friend. I would prove to her that I would always be there for not only Maddie but her as well. I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

I awoke the next morning and stretched my limbs, which were stiff from sleeping on the couch. I would probably have to find my own place soon. I cringed, I wasn't ready to move out just yet and not see my favorite girls every morning and night. I had only been here for three days but I had already gotten used to it. I heard a commotion come from the kitchen and saw Tori cooking. I walked over to her.

"Hey." I smiled, "What are you cooking?"

"Chorizo and eggs." She smiled back.

"Er…so I was wondering. Should we carpool? Ya know, stay green and all that?" I asked rubbing the back of my neck.

"Ah, yeah, but we'll have to take my car again for Maddie's car seat."

I nod. "Should I go wake her?"

"No she's up, she's just getting dressed, but if you want to see what s taking her so long that'd be great."

I walk towards Maddie room and knock.

"Come in?"

"Hey Munchkin." I say walking in. "Your mommy was wondering what was taking you so long."

Maddie looked up at me, "Hi Beck Daddy, I'm just putting on my shoes." She says with a smile. I see that's she's attempting to put her left shoe on her right foot.

"Just Daddy is fine. Can I help you out there?"

Maddie shakes her head, "I can do it. I'm a big girl."

I smile albeit sadly. "Yeah I know. But are you sure that shoe goes on that foot."

"Yes," Maddie answers.

"Really?"

"Yes." She juts her chin out stubbornly. Looking so remarkably like Tori that I can't help but laugh. I watch as Maddie tries to sneakily replace the shoe in her hands with the right shoe. "See." She says proudly.

"Yup, congrats big girl." I laugh as she pulls her left shoe on.

"Ready for breakfast and school?" I ask.

She looks at me and blushes. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Can I tell people you're my Daddy?"

"Of course," why would she think otherwise?

"Good cause I can't wait to tell everyone I have a Daddy!" She jumps up and down excitedly.

"Good because I can't wait to tell everyone at school that I have a daughter."

Maddie's eyes brighten. "I love you Beck Daddy."

I sigh and open my arms for a hug, "just Daddy."

Maddie runs into my arms and I pick her up.

"Breakfast is ready! Hurry up! We're late!" Tori calls. We all hurriedly eat the amazing breakfast Tori made and rush to school

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

I sit quietly at a table facing the door.

"Maddie, do you want to color?" Mommy asks.

I shake my head, cause I'm on a mission! I'm going to tell Sammy that we can play together now because I have a Daddy. Not only do I have a Daddy, I have the bestest Daddy. Beck Daddy reads to me, plays with me, makes me yummy food, and let me feed a baby koala. I bounce in my seat waiting. I get excited when three people arrive, but it's just Kayla and her parents.

Kayla walks over to me. "Do you want to pway?" she asks me.

I shake my head. "I'm on a mission," I tell her.

"Can I be on your mis—mis—missin too?" she asks.

I shake my head. "No." Kayla looks sad and walks off. After more people than I can count come, Sammy finally arrives. I jump off of my seat. Mommy is talking to Sammy's parents in her grown-ups only voice.

"Hi Sammy!" Sammy looks at me but doesn't speak. "Sammy guess what!"

"What?"

"We can play together now!"

"No we can't, you're a bassturd. I can't play with bassturds."

"No I'm not! I have a Daddy!"

"No you don't! You're a liar." He shouts.

"No I'm not! I have a Daddy! He reads to me, and plays games, and makes me breakfast, and—"

"Stop lying, liar."

"I'm not lying! You can even ask my mommy!"

"No, cause your mommy's a bad person cause she had a bassturd."

"Sammy." Sammy's mother calls. "We're leaving."

"Good." Sammy says looking really mean. Sammy takes his mommy's hand and walks away. I cry.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

Tori finds me during lunch and asks to speak privately.

"What's up?" I ask when the last student leaves.

Tori's eyes are red and puffy. "I talked to Sammy's parents, and told them to find another pre-school. After they left Maddie started bawling, and she won't tell me why. She won't tell me what Sammy said, and I don't know what to do."

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No, not yet. I just thought you should know."

I smile, "thanks for telling."

"Of course. Beck?" Tori looks at me hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

" I could really use a hug right now." Tori looks so vulnerable as she says this I instantly take the two steps to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Maddie will be okay. She's strong." I rub her arms soothingly.

"Yeah. So, do you want to come back to my room with me, and we can try to get Maddie to talk?"

"I would love to." I smile happy to be given this gift by Tori. The gift of being able to be a part of my daughter's life. The gift of being allowed to be a part of Tori's life. My smile widens because finally after so many years, I have found true happiness.


	19. Chapter 18

~! Very important notice!~

I know you all will probably hate me for doing this but this is not a real chapter. I have been plagiarized and can not continue this story until this issue is resolved. I urge you all to report this injustice by ZendayaColeman. Who has taken this story and called it their own only changing the names to go along with the fandom of Sonny with a Chance. I am sorry i have to punish you my followers for this one person, but i cannot stand by and let this happen. I am angry, hurt and appalled that someone would do this as i hope you all are as well. I will not remove this story because i need the evidence that I in fact posted this first.

i hope to be able to post soon

Love,

~Blondie~


	20. Chapter 19

**AN: I just wanted to say thank you all so much. To all my reviewers, I wish I could give a shout out to everyone of you, but that would take forever. You all kept this story going and kept with me for this long! Even when I had to take a break thanks for sticking behind me it meant a lot**

** ~!Important message!~**

** Should I make a sequel to this story? It's up to you guys… RULES: 1) You must tell me in a PM not a review 2) You must review for me to read your PM**

** ~!Important Message!~**

**Beck's Pov:**

One Moth Later….

"Daddy!" Maddie calls at the top of the playground.

"Yes?"

"Are you watching?" She demands.

I chuckle slightly. "Yes!"

"Good." She slides down the slide giggling the whole way.

Maddie runs over to Tori and I. "Daddy go down the slide with me!"

"Why don't you ask Mommy?" I ask. I'd already pushed her on the swing, tire swing, helped her with the monkey bars, and rolled down the hill with her. I've never felt so old or exhausted.

Maddie looks up at me with those puppy eyes that I can't deny. I think she knows it because as soon as I nod she smiles somewhat smugly.

Tori laughs at me. "Let me get my camera!" she calls. Maddie grabs my hand and drags me towards the jungle gym. We climb and wait for Tori to get her camera ready. We slide down the slide at least twenty more times before Maddie even gets tired.

"Okay Munchkin," I say looking at my watch. "One more trip down the slide then it's time to go home."

"Okay." Maddie smiles. I sit down, place her in my lap, and then slide down for thankfully the last time. I place Maddie in the little red wagon and Tori and I set off for the half-mile home. Maddie falls asleep half way there. I scoop her out of the wagon when we arrive.

"I'll put her to bed." Tori nods but says nothing. I gently lay Maddie down in her bed and tuck her in.

I smile as my daughter sleeps in her bed. Even after all this time I couldn't get over just how beautiful Maddie is, it was still hard to wrap my head around that I helped create this amazing creature. I kiss her forehead and quickly tiptoe out of her room making sure to leave the door cracked open.

I walk over to Tori and sit down on the couch next to her.

"Hey." She smiles tiredly at me.

"Hey."

"Today was fun."

"Yeah it really was." I smile.

Tori sighs, her expression getting serious. "Beck, we need to talk."

I feel my body go tense. It was never a good sign when she said that. "Okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"So you know how we were talking about you finding your own apartment? Somewhere really close, so you could come over to see Maddie whenever you want?"

My muscles go ridged. In actuality, I wasn't even looking for an apartment. It wasn't that I didn't have the money; it was just that I wanted to continue living with my girls. Did Tori want me to leave? Did she find me a place close and want me to move there ASAP so she could have her own apartment back? Have more freedom, and space. Maybe, did she want me out to bring over a guy? I felt my stomach churn.

"Er... yeah I remember."

"Well I was wondering have you looked at anything? Or is there some place you have your eye on?"

"No, not really. I haven't really had time to look for apartments with The Good Life and my teaching schedule." I admit only half lying.

Tori lets out a breath I didn't realize she was holding in.

"Oaky." Tori looks towards the TV absentmindedly.

"Why? Do you want me to move out? Look if I'm being a burden, or stepping on your toes, just tell—"

"No! No that's not what I meant by it."

"Than." My stomach fluttered, "Is it because you have a guy in your life and you don't want him to know about me?"

Tori looks at me as if I'd grown three heads, "No! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know! I was just trying to figure out what I did to make you want me to move out. I thought things were going well. I mean yeah sometimes I forget to clean the dishes, or leave the toilet seat up every once in a while but I—"

"Beck! I don't want you to move out." Tori said quietly.

"Er… come again?"

Tori swallows and then looks me in the eyes, "I. don't. Want you. To. Move. Out." She reiterates clearly.

"You…you don't?"

"No, that would make this a little more difficult… but if you want to move out…"

"I don't." I said in a small voice. "I don't want to leave Maddie…or you."

Tori smiles slightly. "That's good to hear."

Tori's eyes being to water. My heart aches at her vulnerability. I grab her hand into mine rubbing my thumb gently along her knuckles for comfort.

"I don't know why I'm crying. I cry so easily these days." She laughs through the tears.

"Everything is going to work out for us. It always does."

"Yeah…"

"Tori?" I ask looking into her eyes.

"Hmm?"

"Can…can I kiss you?" I ask blushing like the school nerd asking out the head cheerleader.

Tori looks at me, closes her eyes, and leans in. I take that as my queue to do the same. I gently touch my lips to here softly.I apply a little bit more pressure and when her lips begin to move, I follow. I let go of her hand and place my right hand in her hair the other around her waist pulling her in closer to me. I deepen the kiss further as my hand begins to travel. My knuckles brush her stomach slightly and I feel her shiver. My hand slowly crawls upward but, when they reach the holy land Tori pushes me away.

We're both panting trying to regain our bretah. "Sorry." I barely get out.

"S'not your fault." She says breathlessly.

I sit at the opposite side of the couch from her and put my hands behind my back. Because I'm so tempted to take her right here. Her hair is disheveled and her lips are red and swollen. And it was me who did it. I feel my pants get tighter.

"Beck, " Tori looks away from me, looking at the floor. She closes her eyes as she turns her head towards me. I bite my lip hoping she's not angry at me. Hoping the words out of her mouth are not 'I want you to leave.' Or wore 'that was a mistake.' Tori finally opens her eyes her brown orbs piercing mine. " I'm pregnant."


	21. JSYK

**Hey guys who are waiting for the next chapter, it's not here. This story has ended. however there is a sequel i am working on called baby steps :) sorry for the confusion. **


End file.
